The Heritage of the Founders Das Erbe der Gründer
by Koike27
Summary: Harry erlebt den schlimmsten Sommer seit langem, Tom Seelenpartnerin taucht plötzlich auf, der dunkle Lord ist nicht das, was er scheint; Draco flieht vor dem Zukunftsplan, den sein Vater hat...Doch was haben diese ganzen Menschen miteinander zu tun..
1. Prolog: Die Flucht

**The Heritage of the Founders (Das Erbe der Gründer)**

**Prolog: Die Flucht**

Part: 1/? (Prolog)  
Titel: Die Flucht  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern J.. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigene Story aus. Ich will hier mit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Eine schmächtige Gestalt hetzte durch das Unterholz eines Waldes. Sie trug nur einen schwarzen Mantel über ihrer Kleidung und war relativ abgemagert. Ihre schwarzblauen Haare waren nur ansatzweise durch den Mantel zu erkennen und grüne Augen blickten sich immer wieder um.  
Ihre spitzen Ohren waren nur leicht unter ihren nachtschwarzen Haaren zu erkennen und hörten die Umgebung auf. Sie war auf der Flucht und wusste, dass sie verfolgt wurde, denn sie hörte das Knacken im Unterholz hinter ihr, aber sie musste sich beeilen. Sie wusste, dass sie gleich ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, um dann zu ihm zu gelangen.

Es waren nur wenige Meter noch, als sie plötzlich stolperte und über einen Ast flog. Sie landete auf dem Boden und ihre Verfolger kamen ihr immer näher. Schnell stand sie wieder auf und ignorierte, dass sie sich dabei verletzt und den Mantel beschmutzt hatte. Hier ging es um ihr Leben und das war ihr wichtiger als irgendwelche Nebensächlichkeiten wie Schmutz oder Verletzungen.  
Sie spürte, dass ihre Verfolger nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt waren, als sie ihren Zielort erreichte. Sie suchte schnell den Waldboden ab, als sie das Gesuchte fand. Es war nichts Besonderes als ein Armreif, den er hier damals versteckt hatte, damit sie, falls sie in Gefahr sein würde, schnell zu ihm kommen konnte.

Die Verfolger hatten sie mittlerweile erreicht und ein roter Fluch raste auf sie zu, als sie nach dem Armreif griff. Im selben Moment, als sie den Armreif griff, traf sie der Fluch und im nächsten Augenblick verschwand sie von der Stelle. Ihre Verfolger waren wütend, da sie entkommen war, und machten sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Anführer, während sie schwerverletzt vor einer alten Villa, die teilweise zugerankt war, auftauchte.

Langsam erhob sie sich unter Schmerzen und machte sich auf die Suche nach der einzigen Person, die für sie jemals wichtig gewesen war. Den Armreif hielt sie immer noch krampfhaft in der Hand, während sie auf diese Villa zuging und klopfte. Die Verletzungen machten ihr immer noch zu schaffen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit roten Augen blickte sie an, bevor sie mit einem „Tom" in seine Arme glitt und ihren Schmerzen und der drohenden Ohnmacht nachgab. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,__  
_**_Koike27_**


	2. Dursleys & Rettungsversuch

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 1: Dursleys & Rettungsversuch**

Part: 2/?  
Titel: Dursleys & Rettungsversuch  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans  
Disclaimer: s. Prolog  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann erwachte mit klopfendem Herzen aus dem Schlaf. Schweiß rann seine Stirn ein wenig herunter, während er versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen und sich aufsetzte. Doch diese ruckartige Bewegung war keinesfalls gut für ihn gewesen, denn sofort verspürte er einen Schmerz in seinen Gliedern, als er über das eben Geträumte nachdachte.

Wer war diese Frau, in deren Haut er bis eben steckte? Er hatte ihre Panik und Angst gespürt, als hätte er sie selber erlebt. Wieso ging ihm die ganze Sache nur so nah?

Nachdem er seinen Atem wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und sein Herzklopfen sich einigermaßen gemindert hatte, wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel seines übergroßen T-Shirts den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, bevor er nach seiner Brille griff und sie aufsetzte, um wirklich zu realisieren, dass er sich nicht vor diesem Haus und in ‚Toms' Armen befand.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es gleich sechs Uhr in der Früh war. Langsam und leise stand er auf und ging unter die Dusche, nachdem er sich ausgezogen hatte. Er stellte den Strahl nur nicht so stark, damit dessen Lautstärke nicht seine Verwandten bei denen er lebte, weckte. Er wollte nicht nach einem so intensiven Traum noch Ärger bekommen.

Während er weiter über diesen intensiven Traum nachdachte, lief das Wasser über die Wunden und die Narben und Verletzungen an seinem ganzen Körper. Auch wenn es, speziell am Rücken brannte, tat das Wasser gut. Nachdem er fertig geduscht hatte, zog er die übergroßen Klamotten, die er von seinem Cousin erhalten hatte, an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um für seine Verwandten das Frühstück fertig zu machen.

Er wollte nicht schon wieder am frühen Morgen Ärger bekommen, nur weil er ihnen nicht das Frühstück hergerichtet hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Körper das aushalten würden, weitere ‚Zuchtstrafen', wie es sein Onkel nannte, zu bekommen.

Nachdem er die Eier fertig gemacht hatte und der Kaffee fertig gekocht war, hörte er die ersten Schritte, die ihm verlauten ließen, dass seine Verwandten aufgewacht waren. Während er sich fragte, wer dieser ‚Tom' wohl war, zu dem er in diesem Traum geflüchtet war, machte er die Sandwiches für seinen Cousin fertig.

Nachdem er dies getan hatte, verschwand er aus der Küche, damit seine Verwandten ohne seine Anwesenheit frühstücken konnten. Er begab sich deshalb schon einmal an die Gartenarbeit, da er weitere ‚Strafen' momentan einfach vermeiden wollte.

Gerade als er mitten beim Unkraut jäten war, hörte er ein Geschrei aus dem Haus und wie Onkel Vernon seinen Namen rief. Schnell räumte er die Sachen weg, bevor er sich schnell zu ihnen begab.

Als er sie im Wohnzimmer fand und dieses betrat, sah er sogleich das wütende Gesicht seines Onkels, der seinen Gürtel in der Hand hielt. „Bengel, hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst sofort kommen. Und wieso war kein Zucker im Haus?", wurde im sogleich von diesem entgegengeworfen, bevor der Gürtel das erste Mal seinen Körper berührte.

Weitere Schläge folgten und sie wurden immer stärker. Der Schwarzhaarige schloss nur die Augen und er schaltete in seinem Kopf den Schmerz aus, den er verspürte. Ein Gedanke ging nur noch durch seinen Kopf. Nur noch heute, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, musste er das hier ertragen, denn dann war er in der magischen Welt volljährig und konnte dem Leid hier entfliehen, sofern er körperlich in der Lage sein sollte.

Als sein Onkel mit ihm fertig war und die Schläge aufhörten, hörte er ihn abfällig sagen: „Das hast du verdient, du Freak!" Danach verließ er das Zimmer und ließ eine Liste bei ihm mit der Arbeit, die er zu erledigen hatte. Wie immer war es viel zu viel für einen Tag, aber dennoch ließ er sich nicht beirren und machte sich an die Arbeit, um weiteren Ärger und Schlägen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Doch wie erwarten schaffte er die vorgeschriebene Arbeit nicht und weitere Schläge spürte er auf seinen bereits geschunden Körper gleiten. Außerdem wurde ihm das Essen verweigert, da er ja mal wieder, wie sonst auch, die Arbeit nicht geschafft hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Körper das nicht lange mehr aushalten würde.

Gerade als er geschunden und sehr erschöpft in sein Bett verschwinden wollte, hörte er, wie seine Tante und sein Onkel die Wohnung verließen. So wie er es mitbekommen hatte, würden sie zu Tante Magda gehen. Sie hatte sich scheinbar das Bein gebrochen und nun musste sich jemand um ihre Hunde kümmern.

Sein Zimmer hatte er mittlerweile erreicht und er saß nun auf seinem Bett und war gerade dabei seine neuen Wunden irgendwie zu behandeln, was aber nicht wirklich klappte, als plötzlich seine Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde und sein fetter Cousin hereintrat und sich ihm näherte.

Ein fieses Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, als er nach den Handgelenken des Potters griff und ihn auf sein Bett drückte. „Was willst du, Dudley?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, als er sein Bett im Rücken spürte. Doch der Angesprochene hatte immer noch dieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, bevor er den Kleineren hart auf die Lippen küsste.

* * *

Die Person mit den roten Augen war wirklich überrascht, als es plötzlich klingelte. Er war genervt von einer Versammlung gekommen, in denen seine Untergebenen, vor allem die des äußeren Kreises, mal wieder ein Scheitern zu vernehmen. Der alte Greis hatte mal wieder all seine Pläne verhindert und das störte ihn gewaltig.

Er war also an dem Abend zur Tür gegangen, als er dieses Klingeln hörte und plötzlich eine Person mit nachtschwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen ihm entgegenstürzte und er ihre Stimme hörte.  
Im ersten Moment hielt er es für einen Traum, da er nicht erwartet hätte, diese Frau wiederzusehen. Immerhin galt sie als tot.

Er zögerte keinen Moment, als er sie erkannt hatte und feststellte, dass sie es wirklich war, sie ins Haus zu bringen. Sanft legte er sie in sein Bett, während er unzählige Wunden an ihrem schlanken Körper erkannte, die durch den Stoff der Kleidung zu sehen waren.

Den Mantel hatte er ihr bereits ausgezogen, als er nach seinen beiden Heilern Devon und Severus riefen ließ. Sie sollten sich unbedingt um sie kümmern und ihr Leben retten. Er brauchte sie einfach, denn sie war schon immer ein Teil von ihm gewesen.

Als er die beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer sah, wie sie auf ihn zueilten und fragten: „Mylord, was ist denn los?", zögerte er keinen Moment, bevor er auf sein Bett deutete und befahl: „Helft ihr und rettet ihr Leben!"

Die beiden Heiler schienen im ersten Moment verwirrt, doch befolgten sie den Befehl ihres „Meisters", waren sie doch von ihm im normalen Umfeld nicht so ein Ton gewohnt. Nur wenn Rotäugige voller Sorge oder ihm irgendetwas belastete, schlug er diesen Ton an, das wussten sie.

Doch sie zögerten nicht und machten sich an die Arbeit, während sie nicht mehr von zwei roten, aber zwei blauen Augen beobachtet wurden. Sein Blick strahlte Sorge aus und er hoffte, dass diese Frau, die seine Seelenpartnerin war, gerettet werden konnte.

* * *

_So, das war Kapitel 1. Erst einmal danke für eure Reviews und Favos, was mir zeigt, dass ihr wenigstens Interesse an der Story zeigt._

_So nun zu die zwei Reviews._

_**bane1602:**__ Danke für dein Review. Es freut mich zu hören, dass es dir bisher gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, du kannst dir jetzt einen besseren Eindruck machen und wie ich hoffe, dein gutes Urteil behalten._

_**zissy: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Sorry, das der Prolog so kurz war, aber länger hätte es nicht gepasst. Von daher habe ich den Upload des ersten Kaps nun schon auf heute verschoben. Ich hoffe, dass es nun besser ist. Ich hoffe, du kannst dir jetzt einen besseren Eindruck machen._

_So, das war es leider. Ich hoffe auf weitere Reviews._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	3. Dudley & Heilung

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 2: Dudley & Heilung**

Part: 3/?  
Titel: Dudley & Heilung  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Der Schwarzhaarige war im ersten Moment durchaus überrascht und geschockt, als sein Cousin ihn aufs Bett drückte und ihn dann küsste. Zwar hatte dieser immer so ein paar Andeutungen gemacht, doch hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass dieser das wirklich in die Tat umsetzten würde.

Im nächsten Moment versuchte er sich irgendwie zu wehren und sich aus dem Griff zu lösen, doch sein Zauberstab lag zu weit weg und sein Körper war im Moment einfach zu schwach, um sich gegen dieses Biest zu wehren.

Der Gryffindor sah das gehässige Grinsen des Größeren, der mit seinen Händen und seiner Lippe unentwegt über seinen Körper und somit auch über seine Wunden fuhr, sodass einige Wunden wieder aufplatzten und nun äußerst schmerzhaft brannten, nachdem dieser ihm das viel zu große Oberteil vom Körper gerissen hatte.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige wollte noch ein wenig Stärke wahren, deshalb biss er auf seine Unterlippe, damit kein Laut des Schmerzes seinem Mund entweichen konnte, bevor der Stärkere dies mit einem Grinsen wahrnahmen und ihm die Hose vom Leib riss. Danach musste er zusehen, wie der Andere sich selbst seiner Hose entledigte.

Das Gewicht des Dursleys drückte die Matratze des Bettes weiter nach unten, sodass dieses aufgrund der Last quietschte, während beide nur noch Boxershorts trugen.

Nur kurz berührten die Hände den Körper des Jüngeren, bevor dieser aufstand und ein Messer zückte und es der Eule des Schwarzhaarigen an den Hals legte.  
Der Besitzer erstarrte, während die Eule unruhig an zu fiepen begann. Der Schwarzhaarige war geschockt, wollte er doch nicht die einzige Freundin verlieren, die er hier hatte.

Gerade als er sich weiter Gedanken machen wollte, hörte er seinen Cousin befehlend sagen: „Blas mir einen und zwar richtig, sonst wird das Federvieh sterben!"

* * *

Der Mann lief schon seit einigen Stunden unruhig vor dem Zimmer umher, indem seine Seelenpartnerin, die er verloren glaubte, behandelt wurde. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er sie wiedersehen würde, nach all den Jahren, wo sie doch angeblich tot war, aber nun war es so und er war glücklich deswegen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so wie es dem nun Blauäugigen vorkam, öffnete sich die Tür und seine beiden Heiler traten heraus. Zwar sahen beide ziemlich erschöpft aus, aber sie hatten ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Sie wird durchkommen. Lisarya wird überleben, braucht aber im Moment ihrer Ruhe", sagte einer von den Beiden, bevor dieser mit dem Snape sich zurückzog, um sich von den Strapazen der Heilung zu erholen.

* * *

Mit sich kämpfend erhob sich der Gryffindor von seinem Bett, bevor er zu seiner treuen Freundin, seiner Eule, und seinem erregten Cousin blickte.

Auf der einen Seite wollte er das Geforderte auf keinen Fall tun, da er es auf jeden Fall abartig fand. Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass Hedwig seinetwegen ihr Leben verlor. Immerhin war sie seine einzige Bezugsperson, der er vertraute. Sie hatte ihn immer getröstet, wenn es ihm zu einsam war, wenn auch nur durch ihre Anwesenheit.

Sein Zauberstab war auch unerreichbar für ihn, da sein Cousin ihn zerstört hatte, bevor er selber aufstehen konnte. Es blieb ihm also nur noch eine Möglichkeit, auch wenn es für ihn unangenehm war, aber es gab momentan keinen anderen Weg, um seine Schneeeule zu retten.

Kurz biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, sodass diese ein wenig blutete, damit er sich irgendwie auf das vorbereiten konnte, bevor er auf seinen Cousin zuging und sich vor ihn kniete. Er schluckte, bevor er dessen Boxershort ein Stück nach unten zog, was ihm nun freie Sicht auf das Glied des Älteren gab.

Allein der Anblick verursachte für den Schwarzhaarigen ein Ekelgefühl, doch er wusste, dass es keinen Rückweg gab. Langsam beugte er sich vor und öffnete seinen Mund, als ihm sein Cousin das Glied schon in die Öffnung stieß.

Das Gefühl, dass ihm im ersten Moment ereilte, war so scheußlich, dass er sich anstrengen musste, sich nicht gleich zu übergeben, doch sein Cousin ließ ihm keine Eingewöhnungszeit und fing immer wieder an in ihm zu stoßen.

Dem Dursley entglitt immer wieder ein erregtes Keuchen, während er weiter in dieser für ihn unbeschreiblichen Mundhöhle stieß und der Freak ihn verwöhnte. Es war auch zu gut für ihn.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem er zum Höhepunkt kam, entglitt ihm das Messer und rammte sich in die Brust der Schneeeule. Zwei Schreie ertönten, wovon einer der Schrei der Erlösung, der andere ein Schrei des Schmerzes war.

* * *

Der bläuäugige Mann saß schon eine Weile am Bett seiner Seelenpartnerin und hielt ihre Hand, während er sie beim Schlafen beobachtete.

Trotz der Verletzungen und der Verbände war sie seiner Meinung nach immer noch so schön wie damals, bevor sie mit James durchgebrannt war, was er bis heute nicht verstehen konnte.

Wieso hatte sie ihn damals verlassen, obwohl sie beide doch so glücklich waren? Hatte Dumbledore etwa seine Finger im Spiel gehabt? Zuzutrauen wäre es diesem alten Greis doch.

Seufzend versuchte er diese Fragen aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, denn im Moment gab es nichts Wichtigeres als die Tatsache, dass sie nun da und zu ihm zurückgekehrt war.

* * *

Doch bevor der Schwarzhaarige beide Schreie realisieren konnte, musste er wirklich mit sich kämpfen, das Sperma seines Cousins nicht sofort auszuspucken. Eine sofortige Übelkeit übermannte ihn und er hätte das weiße Zeug am liebsten erbrochen, wenn nicht sein Cousin ihn mit einem ‚Wehe du spuckst das Zeug aus'-Blick betrachtete und ihn sofort auf das Bett zog.

Er schien lange noch nicht fertig. Doch gerade als er das Zeug irgendwie schaffte herunterzuschlucken, wurde ihm sein letztes Kleidungsstück heruntergerissen, mit Gewalt auf den Bauch gelegt.

Der Andere nahm wieder keine Rücksicht auf ihn und seine Wunden, denn im nächsten Augenblick spürte er, wie nach seiner Hand gegriffen wurde, die sogleich mit Hilfe einer anderen Hand, an dem Glied des Anderen rieb, sodass es nach sehr kurzer Zeit wieder erregt war.

Dann wurde seine Hand fortgestoßen und beide Hände gegen den Bettpfosten gedrückt, bevor der Andere für den Gryffindor äußerst schmerzhaft und vor allem unvorbereitet in den geschwächten Körper eindrang.

Schmerz durchzuckte den Körper des Jüngeren und dieser nahm zu, als der Andere sofort anfing sich äußerst unsanft, schnell und fest in ihn zu bewegen.  
Seine Unterlippe blutete schon so sehr, weil er zu fest darauf gebissen hatte, um keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben.

Die Schmerzen wurden immer stärker, während der Raum von dem Erregtsein und dem Stöhnen seines Cousins durchdringt wurde. Der Schwarzhaarige hoffte mit jedem Stoß und den dazugehörigen Schmerzen nur eins: Endlich die schmerzbefreiende, tiefende Schwärze der Ohnmacht zu erreichen.

Und als sein Cousin zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, wurde es endlich vollkommen schwarz vor seinen Augen. Die vorher schon kleinen schwarzen Punkte, die vor seinen Augen getanzt hatten, waren nun vollkommen und der Gryffindor fiel endlich in diese tiefe, befreiende Ohnmacht, während sein Cousin sich aus dem Jüngeren zurückzog und das Zimmer verließ, nachdem er seine Kleidung wieder angezogen hatte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Zu den Reviews zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**bane1602: **__Danke für den Hinweis. Habe die Kapitel dann auch sofort ausgetauscht. Ich hoffe, dass es dir dann trotzdem gefallen hat._

_**mystiva88: **__Danke für dein Review. Es freut mich zu hören, dass es dir bisher gut gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel dich nicht enttäuscht hat und den guten Eindruck nur bestätigt, auch wenn der arme Harry leiden musste._

_So, das war es leider. Ich hoffe auf weitere Reviews von eurer Seite._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	4. Flucht & Schmerzensruf

**The Heritage of the Founders ****– Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 3: Flucht und Schmerzensruf**

Part: 4/?  
Titel: Flucht & Schmerzensruf  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Am Anfang wusste der Schwarzhaarige nicht, was die Uhr schlug, als sein Körper plötzlich von mehreren Schmerzenswellen durchzogen wurde. Erst vermutete, dass es von seinen Verletzungen und der Vergewaltigung von seinem Cousin ausgelöst wurde, doch die Schmerzen kamen für ihn irgendwie anders rüber.

Der kurze Gedanke an das für ein paar Stunden geschehene, trieb ihm den Ekel ins Gesicht, sodass er sich, erst einmal am Bettrand übergab, wobei es sich für als sehr schwierig erwies, sich überhaupt zu bewegen und nicht für Schmerzen laut aufzustöhnen.

Nachdem er sich übergeben hatte und wieder im Bett lag, versuchte er die wieder aufkommenden Bilder zu verscheuchen oder wenigstens erst einmal zu verdrängen, was anhand der erneuten Schmerzenswelle erst einmal möglich schien.

Das er dabei jemanden im Unterbewusstsein rief, bemerkte er dabei gar nicht.

_---*change*---_

Ein blondhaariger junger Mann lief gehetzt durch die Straßen. Es schien im ersten Moment, dass er nur ein wenig gehetzt würde, weil er einen Termin verpasst hätte oder irgendetwas Ähnliches.

Doch wer den Slytherin kannte, wusste, dass dieser niemals zu spät kommen würde, und wenn es, im unwahrscheinlichsten Fall, die so kommen sollte, würde er es mit seiner Art abstreiten und sagen: ‚Ein Malfoy kommt nie zu spät, merk dir das!'

Doch dem war nicht so, denn der gehetzte Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete in diesem Fall, dass der Malfoyerbe auf der Flucht war. Er war gestern sehr schnell aufgebrochen, nachdem er seine Eltern belauscht hatte, dass er in den nächsten Tagen zum Todesser geweiht werden würde.

Und das wollte der Blonde auf keinen Fall und das war auch der Grund seiner Flucht. Denn er wollte nicht wie einige Mitschüler, vor allem Potter, in diesen Krieg einbezogen werden und dort sein Leben lassen.

Auch wollte er nicht einem Verrückten folgen, dessen Ziele er noch nicht einmal kannte und der Leute zum Spaß folterte, zumindest so hieß es in der Öffentlichkeit. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob alles stimmte, aber ausprobieren wollte er es nicht, geschweige denn die Erfahrung machen beziehungsweise dessen Wahrheitsgehalt überprüfen.

Daher lief er nun seit 6 Stunden durch die Gegend und hoffte, dass seine Eltern sein Verschwinden erst später bemerken würde, da sie normalerweise Langschläfer waren.

Ein Blick in den Himmel verriet ihm, dass es kurz nach Mitternacht war. Also hatte er noch etwa 6 Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang und dann vielleicht noch mal 4 Stunden um noch weiter zu kommen.

So weit er wusste, war hier bald in der Nähe ein Portschlüssel, den, wie er von seinem Vater wusste, ein Mann aus dem naheliegenden Dorf versteckt hatte und direkt in einen Vorort von London führte. Von dort aus konnte dann weitersehen und vielleicht in die Nokturngasse gehen. Dort gab es einige Gäststätten und Herbergen, die nicht nach den Personen fragte.

Während er weiter in Richtung Portschlüssel eilte, verfluchte er sich erneut, wie schon mehrmals nach seiner Flucht, die Prüfung im Apparieren noch nicht abgehalten beziehungsweise seine Eltern um Unterricht gebeten zu haben. Sie hätten ihm bestimmt den Wunsch, vor seiner Flucht, erfüllt.

Er hatte einfach vergessen, seine Eltern danach zu fragen, da er in der letzten Zeit viel Stress hatte, vor allem weil sein letzter Freund vor kurzer Zeit mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, und er beinahe vor Liebeskummer umgekommen wäre.

Auch seine angebliche Verlobte, Pansy Parkinson, die schwarzhaarige Slytherin, die ihm seit dem ersten Schuljahr immer nachschaute und versuchte, seine Liebe zu gewinnen, hatte ihn die ganze Zeit genervt. Doch stellte sie sich dabei so ungeschickt und aufdringlich, dass man, wenn von ihrem Äußeren absah, was einfach nur grauenhaft war, da sie spindeldürr momentan war, einfach nur sie abstoßend finden konnte, selbst wenn man auf Frauen als Mann stand.

Außerdem stand er eben eher auf eigene Geschlecht, was eigentlich bewiesen wurde, da er noch mit keinem Mädchen eine Beziehung geschweige denn überhaupt sexuellen Kontakt hatte. Er hatte nur ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw einmal geküsst, doch das war für ihn so abstoßend gewesen, dass er es gleich gelassen hatte.

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken und sich teilweise darüber weiterärgern konnte, erblickte der Slytherin schon den lang ersehnten Portschlüssel.

Kurz umschauend, ob jemand in der Nähe war und ihn beobachtete, was zu seinem Glück nicht der Fall war, nahm er den wie einen alten Handschuh aussehenden Gegenstand in die Hand und keine Minute später war er schon vom Erdboden verschluckt.

_---*change*---_

Eine Dunkelheit umgab ihren Geist, als sie ein goldenes Licht erblickte, das in ihrer Dunkelheit zu sehen. Ihr Geist folgte dem Licht, das, je näher sie kam, immer intensiver wurde. Und in diesem Licht lag eine Gestalt, die sie erst aufgrund der Helligkeit nicht erkannte.

Es war ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann mit smaragdgrünen Augen, der voller Schmerzen in seinem Bett lag. Blutflecken waren auf dem weißen Lacken sichtbar und als sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ, erkannte sie, dass in dem Eulenkäfig, der in dem Zimmer stand, eine tote Schneeeule lag, der ein Messer in der Brust streckte.

Sie wandte sich nun wieder der Gestalt zu und tauchte in dessen Licht ein. Sie hatte ihn sofort erkannt und war in seinen Geist dann vorgedrungen. Eine Bilderwelle überströmte sie von den Ereignissen des letzten Abends.

Dieser fette Muggel, der eigentlich keiner war, vergriff sich an dem Jungen und zwang ihn zu Dingen, die er nicht selber wollte. Er hatte die Seele ihres Kleines sehr verletzt, das bemerkte sie sofort. Es würde dauern bis er sich erholt hatte und jemandem auf diese Weise vertrauen könnte, das wusste sie.

Sie drang tiefer in den Geist ein und sah den Tod vieler Menschen, die dem Jungen etwas bedeutet hatte: sein Pate Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory und einigen Anderen. Aber immer endete diese Liste mit dem Tod seiner geliebten Eule, die der Muggel einfach bei seinem Höhepunkt ‚aus Versehen' das Messer in die Brust gerammt hatte.

Abrupt brach sie den Erinnerungsfluss ab, da es momentan erst einmal Wichtigeres gab. Ihr Junge hatte sie bestimmt nicht ohne Grund gerufen und sie erkannte sofort wieso. Nicht nur die Schmerzen, die scheinbar vom goldenen Licht ausgelöst wurden und der Umwandlung galten, plagten ihn, sondern auch die, die vorher diese Muggel ihm zugefügt hatten.

Oberste Priorität war jetzt erst einmal, ihm zu helfen, einen Ort zu finden, in dem jemanden ihm helfen konnte. Da sie nur als Geistform anwesend war, konnte sie seine Wunden nicht heilen. Die Frau half dem Grünaugigen und dessen Geist sich zu konzentrieren und teleportierte ihn fort, bevor sie kurz danach dessen Geist verlassen musste, da ein anderer Mensch, der ihr nahe stand, sie rief.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel und Drays erster Auftritt :). Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Zu dem Review beim letzten Kapitel:_

_**bane1602: **__Danke für dein Review. Es freut mich wirklich, dass du als Einziger regelmäßig ein Review hinterlässt. Und es freut mich umso mehr, dass es dir wirklich gefällt. Was vermutest du denn, was Tom mit Harry zu tun hat und wieso er wütend darüber sein sollte?_

_So, das war es leider._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	5. Aufwachen, Fund & Nocturngasse

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 4: Aufwachen, Fund und Nocturngasse**

Part: 5/?  
Titel: Aufwachen, Fund & Nocturngasse  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann saß seit Stunden an dem Bett seiner Seelenpartnerin und hoffte, dass sie endlich erwachte, hatte er sie doch all die Jahre nicht gesehen, doch sie rührte sie nicht und schien immer noch in ihrer Erholungsphase zu sein.

Er beobachtete sie weiter, als plötzlich sich um ihren Körper eine grün schimmernde Aura bildete und ihre Haare leicht herumwirbelten. Verwirrt blickte er sie an, wusste er doch nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, denn so etwas hatte er früher bei ihr nie erlebt, auch nicht, als sie mit diesem Potter unterwegs gewesen war.

Bevor er weiter über die Vergangenheit nachdachte, nahm er jetzt erst einmal ihre Hand und hielt sie fest, immer wieder ihren Namen flüsternd, doch sie wachte nicht auf, während sie immer noch diese Aura umgab, die sich plötzlich sogar verstärkte. „Lisarya", rief er immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, dass etwas geschah, doch sie lag da immer noch wie in Trance und scheinbar tief schlafend.

Verzweifelt und überlegend, wie er sie daraus herausholen konnte (sie reagierte nämlich nicht auch auf irgendwelche Weckversuche), rief er den Namen, den er seit Jahren nicht mehr ausgesprochen hatte, und den nur sie beide kannten. Es war ihr Seelenname, der Name, der ihr ganzes Sein ausdrückte: „Shaè, wach bitte auf und komm zurück!"

Mehrmals wiederholte er ihren Namen und jedesmal, als er ihn sprach, wurde die Aura immer durchsichtiger, bis sie ganz verschwand, als plötzlich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen der Frau zu sehen war und sie ihre smaragdgrünen Iridien öffnete, die den Blauäugigen direkt anblickten.

Lisarya war aufgewacht.

_---*change*---_

Der blondhaarige Slytherin fand sich aber überraschenderweise nicht, wie sein Vater immer behauptet hatte, in einem Vorort Londons wieder, sondern direkt in der Innenstadt der Hauptstadt Englands, in einer Gasse gegenüber des Tropfendes Kessels versteckt.

Verwirrt, aber dennoch freudig nahm er das zur Kenntnis, bevor er sich umblickte und feststellte, dass er in Muggel-London sich befand, aber dabei fragte er sich, wieso sein Vater ihn deswegen angelogen hat oder, wenn nicht, wieso dann der Portschlüssel ihn an eine anderen Ort gebracht hatte.

War das schon vorher von dem Besitzer geplant gewesen? Hatte er etwa einen anderen Portschlüssel gefunden, der ihn zum Ziel gebracht hatte? Und wieso tauchte da auf einmal mitten in der Teleportation mit dem Schlüssel dieses grüne Licht auf? War das Licht denn Zeichen eines Zaubers gewesen, der ihn hierhergebracht hatte?

Doch bevor der Grauäugige weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erstrahlte direkt in seiner Umgebung etwas in einem ähnlichen grünen Licht, das ihn auch hierhergebracht hatte, bevor es wieder verlosch und eine Gestalt auf dem Boden lag.

Erst sich überlegend, ob er wirklich auf diese Gestalt zugehen sollte, war er doch in einer gewissen Weise neugierig, kam es für ihn wie ein innerer Drang vor, direkt auf diese Person zuzugehen, was er letztendlich auch tat.

Schwarze Haare und ein Körper in einer dünnen Decke gehüllt waren sichtbar, während dem Liegenden ab und zu einige Schmerzenslaute entwichen, während eine leicht goldene Aura die Person umgab. Die Schmerzenslaute wurden immer besser verständlich, je näher an die Person herantrat und mit einem Mal schien er zu verstehen.

Diese Person war ein Zauberer beziehungsweise ein magisches Wesen, das sich gerade in der Umwandlung befand. Seine Eltern hatten ihm auch erzählt, dass bei seiner Umwandlung, ihn auch eine Aura umgeben hatte, während sein Körper geschmerzt hatte, hatte er es doch nur durch die Anwesenheit seiner Eltern überlebt.

Doch dieser junge Mann, den er noch nicht erkannt hatte, war scheinbar ohne Eltern und er wusste, dass man eine Umwandlung in ein magisches Wesen nur überlebte, sollte der Seelenpartner beziehungsweise die Seelenpartnerin oder die Eltern des Jugendlichen anwesend sein.

Langsam ging er in die Knie und beobachtete den Jugendlichen vorsichtig, wusste er doch nicht, was er tun sollte, aber er wollte ihn auf keinen Fall hier liegen lassen, konnten sich doch irgendwelche Muggel sich hier an ihm gütlich tun, was er niemanden wünschte.

Vorsichtig hob er den jungen Mann hoch auf seine Arme, nachdem er einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber gesprochen hatte, den er als einziges zauberstablos konnte. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass der Andere fiel zu leicht für sein Alter und seine Körpergröße war. Das Alter konnte er anhand der Tatsache schätzen, da die Umwandlung von magischen Wesen normalerweise im Alter von sechszehn oder siebzehn Jahren, also um die Volljährigkeit, stattfanden.

Doch anhand des Gewichtes würde man normalerweise nur einen Jungen von 12 oder 13 Jahren vermuten. Die Gesichtszüge waren durch die Decke verdeckt, sonst hätte der Blonde wohl gemerkt, dass durch seine pure Anwesenheit und seine Berührung, die durch das Tragen entstand, sich diese nämlich ein wenig entspannten und ihm weniger Schmerzenslaute entwichen.

Mit dem Schwarzhaarigen auf den Armen und auch einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich selber legend, machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung „Tropfenden Kessel", durchquerte diesen und gelangte in die Winkelgasse, nachdem er den notwendigen Stein mit seiner Zauberstabsspitze angetippt hatte.

Er wusste sofort, welchen er antippen musste, da er seinem Vater ja oft genug zugeschaut hatte, und auch letztes Jahr alleine in der Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen gewesen war. Nachdem er die Winkelgasse anschließend betraten hatte, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg in Richtung Nocturngasse, dabei aufpassend, keinen Menschen oder auch kein magisches Wesen zu berühren, was sich mit der Last auf den Armen, als schwieriger erwies.

Letztendlich aber schaffte er es auch und betrat besagte Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse, bevor er dort weiterging, bis er eine Gaststätte erblickte, die auch Zimmer vermietete, in der auch niemand seinen Vater kannte, soweit ihm das bekannt war.

Er betrat das Lokal, das sich „Zum schrecklichen Dämon" nannte, und ließ sich ohne einen Namen oder Sonstiges zu nennen, für einen Monat, ein Zimmer verschreiben, was er zu dem Unmut des Wirtes erst am Ende bezahlen würde. Er leistete eine kleine Vorzahlung, um den Wirt zu besänftigen, und bekam dann schließlich auch die Zimmerschlüssel, würde aber wöchentlich, auf Bitten des Wirtes, seine Miete bezahlen.

Er nickte dem Wirt zu, dass er verstanden hatte, seine Kapuze immer noch sein halbes Gesicht verbergend, und ließ sich den Weg zu dem Zimmer zeigen, bevor er dieses, nach dem Weggehen des Wirtes, mit der Last auf seinen Armen betrat und diese sofort in das Bett legte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich über Reviews von eurer Seite aus freuen._

_Aber erst einmal zu dem Review zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**bane1602: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Es geht schon weiter, da ich die Kapitel noch im Überfluss habe. Sie sind schon fertig, müssen nur noch veröffentlich werden, aber irgendwann ist damit leider Schluss. Dann wird es dann wieder länger dauern. Ob Tom nun wirklich Harrys Vater ist, wird im nächsten Kapitel geklärt. Lisarya ist ja nun aufgewacht und nun steht das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Tom an._

_Das war es leider._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	6. Wahrheit, Erkenntnis & Hilfe

**The Heritage of the ****Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 5: Wahrheit, Erkenntnis und Hilfe**

Part: 6/?  
Titel: Wahrheit, Erkenntnis & Hilfe  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Die schwarzhaarige Frau war endlich aufgewacht und als sie in das Gesicht des Anderen blickte, wusste sie wieso. Ihr Seelenpartner hatte sie gerufen. Aber wieso?

Ihre Gedanken wanderten kurz ab zu dem letzten Geschehnissen, die sie mitbekommen hatte: Einmal die Flucht und das Zusammenstürzen in den Armen ihres Gegenübers und dann war noch etwas gewesen, was sich aber nicht in der Realität abgespielt hatte, aber es doch so schien.

Sie war mit dem Geist bei ihrem Kind gewesen oder ihrem Jungen, der Schmerzen hatte. Die Bilder der Vergangenheit stiegen wieder in ihr auf, die sie gesehen hatte, und was diese Muggel ihrem Schatz angetan hatten.

Aber da war noch etwas Anderes. Ihr Junge befand sich in der Umwandlung und sie hatte ihm geholfen, zu seinem Seelenpartner zu gelangen oder besser gesagt in dessen Nähe, damit dieser ihm bei der Umwandlung helfen sollte.

Immerhin würden drei magische Wesen in ihm erwachen und in dessen Zustand wäre das alles Andere als ungefährlich, vor allem ihr Erbe, dass der Elfen würde sehr schmerzhaft werden. Sie hoffte nur, dass der Seelenpartner des Jungen sich um ihn kümmern würde.

_---*change*---_

Der Mann beobachtete seine Seelenpartnerin nach ihrem Erwachen und sah, dass sie in Gedanken verstrickt war, aber war er doch froh, dass sie endlich wach war. Auch wenn er es sich nie vor seinen Freunden oder Todessern hatte anmerken lassen, er hatte sie wirklich vermisst.

Sie hatte ihm gefehlt, wie ein Stück seiner Seele und seines Herzens. Und genau aus diesem Grund umarmte er sie nun herzlich von der Seite, um wirklich zu realisieren, dass sie nun endlich bei ihm war.

_---*change*---_

Lisarya wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie spürte, wie zwei Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen wurden und sie an einen weiteren Körper drückten, den sie nur zu gut kannte, auch wenn es schon Jahre her gewesen war.

Aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn überall wiedererkennen würde, schon allein anhand seines Geruches und seiner eigenen Ausstrahlung. Es war der Körper ihres Seelenpartners, den sie über all die Jahre vermisst hatte und ihn nie wirklich vergessen konnte, auch als sie zwanghaft mit James zusammen gewesen war.

Doch davon wusste ihr Seelenpartner noch nichts und sie musste ihn deswegen noch aufklären, ebenso wer der wahre Vater ihres Kindes war.

Nachdem sich der Andere von ihr gelöst hatte, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und begann ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen: Einmal dass Dumbledore sie gezwungen hatte mit einem Zauber bzw. einem Ritual, als sie ihn und sie damals entführt hatte, James zu heiraten und mit ihm zusammenzubleiben, und dass dieser alte Greis sie damals angegriffen hatte, an Halloween 1981, und James sich schützend vor ihr geworfen hatte, und dass der Alte sie daraufhin gefangen genommen hatte und in ein magisches Koma versetzt hatte, aus dem sie erst vor kurzem aufgewacht war, weil ihr Kind sie gerufen hatte, wenn auch unbewusst.  
Daraufhin war sie geflohen und nun hier.

_---*change*---_

Der Seelenpartner der Frau hörte ihr zu, hatte er zwar erwartet, dass sie später darüber sprechen würde, aber er war froh, dass sie es tat. Er hatte zwar geahnt und gehofft, dass die Ehe bzw. die Verbindung mit dem Potter nicht von ihr gewollt war, aber dafür dass es eben so war, stieg der Hass von ihm auf den Greis ungemein, sodass sich seine blaue Augen wegen der Wut wieder rot verfärbten.

Doch sein Blick wurde traurig, als Lisarya von ‚ihrem' Kind sprach. Er wusste genau, wen sie damit meinte: Harry James Potter, den Sohn von ihr und James'. Er hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, ein Kind mit ihr zu haben, deshalb hatten sie beide ungeschützt miteinander geschlafen und gehofft, dass sie endlich schwanger wurde, doch dem war nicht so.

Er wollte damals das erste Kind mit ihr zusammen haben und genau, dass die Tatsache eben nicht so war, tat ihm weh, tief in seinem Herzen.

_---*change*---_

Sie erkannte die plötzliche Traurigkeit in dem Gesicht des Anderen, als sie von ihrem Sohn gesprochen hatte. Natürlich konnte er die Wahrheit nicht wissen, schließlich hatte sie auch erst davon erfahren, als sie mit James schon zusammen war, sodass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, Tom die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Sie nahm ihn kurz in den Arm, bevor sie noch einmal tief durchatmete und zu ihm sagte: „Harry James Potter ist nicht James' Sohn, sondern deiner. Deshalb hat Dumbledore mich und ihn damals angegriffen."

_---*change*---_

Der blondhaarige junge Mann war nur kurz ins Bad gegangen, um sich kurz zu erleichtern und ein Lappen und eine Schüssel mit Wasser zu holen, als er plötzlich wieder diese Schmerzenlaute vernehmen konnte, die eben abgeklungen waren.

Schnell eilte er mit der Schüssel und dem Lappen wieder ins Zimmer und setzte sich zu dem jungen Mann neben das Bett und tauchte den Lappen in die Schale, um diesen dann auch sogleich auf die Stirn des Anderen zu legen.

Doch gerade in diesem Augenblick fiel ihm die blitzförmige Narbe auf, die den jungen Mann im Bett kennzeichnete, und ihm wurde bewusst, wen er gerettet hatte: seinen Erzfeind Harry James Potter.

Er überlegte kurz, während er die Decke ein wenig von dem Körper löste, ob er ihm wirklich helfen sollte, immerhin hatten sie sich all die Jahre gehasst, doch als er einige der Verletzungen erblickte, die sich der Junge unmöglich selbst zugefügt haben könnte, und scheinbar unter der Decke weitergingen, die den nackten, geschundenen Körper verbarg, hatte er doch in einer gewissen Weise Mitleid mit dem Anderen und beschloss, ihm zu helfen, vor allem, weil seine Berührungen die Schmerzen des Anderen minderten, auch wenn er sich noch nicht genau erklären konnte warum.

_---*change*---_

Der Schwarzhaarige starrte seine Seelenpartnerin überrascht und gleichzeitig ungläubig an. War es wirklich die Wahrheit, die sie sprach und der Junge, den Dumbledore jahrelang als seinen Feind geformt hatte, sein eigener Sohn?

Doch als ein erneutes Nicken von ihr kam und er in ihrem smaragdgrünen Augen sehen konnte, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach, war er im ersten Moment total glücklich. Immerhin hatte er ein Kind mit der Frau, die er über alles liebte.

Er strahlte momentan vor Glück und küsste sie stürmisch, als ihm etwas einfiel, dass er sie, kurz nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, fragte: „Wann hat Harry eigentlich Geburtstag?"

_---*change*---_

Seine Seelenpartnerin wusste, worauf er anspielte, denn Harry war ein magisches Wesen und somit müsste er seine Umwandlung bald haben, wusste er anscheinend, dass der Andere bald volljährig werden würde.

Sie schluckte kurz, bevor sie relativ leise antwortete: „Heute!"

* * *

_So, das war es und ich entschuldige mich für den kleinen Cliffhanger am Ende, aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht anders.__  
__Ich hoffe, einige Fragen wurden geklärt und es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	7. Hilfe, Fragen & Vertrauen

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das ****Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 6: Hilfe, Fragen und Vertrauen**

Part: 7/?  
Titel: Hilfe, Fragen & Vertrauen  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

Kurz suchte der blondhaarige Slytherin in seinen Sachen nach Salben, was er auch fand, bevor er im Badezimmerschrank eine Schüssel mit Wasser füllte und etwas Desinfektionsmittel im Badezimmerschrank fand.

Als er dann wieder ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, sah er wie der Schwarzhaarige sich unter Schmerzen im Bett wand und die Decke dabei ein wenig verrutschte, sodass mehr Wunden frei wurden. Langsam fragte er sich wirklich, was dem Jungen angetan wurde. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er die Wunden behandeln konnte.

Langsam und vorsichtig löste er die Decke von dem Körper und je tiefer er kam, desto schockierter und fassungsloser wurde sein Blick. Nicht nur, dass dieser am ganzen Körper verletzt schien, anscheinend wurde der Kleinere auch noch vergewaltigt. Doch wer tat ihm so etwas an? Waren es wirklich die Muggel-Verwandten, zu denen dieser immer fuhr?

Er hatte immer, wie die meisten Slytherins angekommen, dass Potter bei seinem Verwandten wie ein König leben würde, doch diese Verletzungen bewiesen das Gegenteil. Somit änderte sich sein ganzes Weltbild über diesen Jungen.

_---*change*---_

Der dunkle Lord riss erschrocken die Augen auf und Sorge um sein Kind war in dessen Augen zu erkennen, von dem er eben erst erfahren hatte. Denn wenn er richtig lag, würde der ehemalige Potter heute volljährig werden und somit würde an dem heutigen Tag seine Umwandlung erfolgen.

Er fragte noch einmal kurz, um sicher zu gehen, aber die Antwort blieb gleich. Doch was ihn am meisten wunderte, war die Tatsache, dass Lisarya relativ ruhig blieb und sich anscheinend keine Sorgen um ihr Kind machte. Entweder sie wusste etwas, was ihm nicht bekannt war, oder sie war einfach herzlos geworden.

Das Letztere schloss er sogleich aus, denn aus dem Gespräch eben, wusste er, dass sie immer noch die wundervolle, emotionale und wunderschöne Frau von damals war.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Umwandlung, bevor er langsam aber sicher zu begreifen schien. Die Umwandlung in ein magisches Wesen war eine gefährliche Angelegenheit und man konnte sie nur schwer ohne Elternteil überleben. Die Überlebensrate war nicht sehr groß bei denen ohne Elternteil, aber…

Er durchforstete seine Gedanken weiter, bevor ihm noch etwas einfiel. Es war zwar unüblich, aber eine Umwandlung konnte auch ohne Elternteil erfolgen und eine relativ hohe Überlebenschance garantieren, wenn das Kind bei seinem Seelenpartner oder Seelenpartnerin war.

_---*change*---_

Lisarya hatte kurz nach der Nachricht, die sie ihrem Seelenpartner mitgeteilt hatte, sich bei einer Hauselfe etwas zu essen bestellt, was auch einige Minuten später kam. Es war zwar nur eine einfache Suppe, da sie sich nach all den Jahren der Gefangenschaft bzw. des Komas sich erst einmal an leichte Nahrung gewöhnen musste.

Sie beobachtete dabei aber genau die Reaktionen und Gestik ihres Gegenübers, denn sie wusste, dass sie selbst entspannter wirkte als es in ihrem Inneren aussah. Bei ihr hatte es aber hauptsächlich den Grund, dass sie fürchtete, dass ihr Junge die Umwandlung nicht wegen dem Fehlen seines Seelenpartners nicht überleben würde, sondern wegen den Verletzungen, den seine Verwandten ihm zugefügt hatten.

Auch fragte sie sich, was nach der Umwandlung mit diesem geschehen würde und ob dieser über die Vergewaltigung hinweg kommen würde. Genauso ging es ihr durch den Kopf, wie sie ihn von der Wahrheit und seiner Zukunft in ihrer Familie überzeugen sollte. Immerhin galt sie selbst als tot und der Vater des Jungen war bisher dessen größter Feind gewesen. Würde er sie beide überhaupt akzeptieren?

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Tom sie plötzlich ansprach und fragte: „Kann es sein, dass Harry bei seinem Seelenpartner oder Seelenpartnerin ist oder umgekehrt? Er kann die Umwandlung also überleben?"

_---*change*---_

Während der Malfoy anfing die Wunden des Jungen zu versorgen, fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, dass sich dieser bei seinen Berührungen ein wenig beruhigte und die Schmerzen ein wenig abzunehmen schienen. Aber wieso? Und wieso hatte Dumbledore seinem Goldjungen nicht geholfen?

Fragen über Fragen gingen durch seinen Kopf, während er den Anderen vorsichtig weiterbehandelte. Auf die zweite Frage fand er keine Lösung, außer dass es dem alten Greis, oder das Suppenhuhn, wie er ihn manchmal scherzhaft betitelt, scheinbar egal geworden war, was mit dem Jungen passierte. Aber wieso? Irgendein Grund musste das doch haben, aber der blondhaarige Slytherin fand ihn nicht.

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter zu der ersten Frage, die er sich gestellt hatte, und erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass, bevor er Potter erkannt hatte, er festgestellt hatte, dass sich es bei ihm um ein magisches Wesen in der Umwandlung handelte.

Aber wieso? Er durchforstete seine Erinnerungen über magische Wesen, während er ihn langsam weiter behandelte. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass der Junge wirklich ein wenig unterernährt zu sein schien. Aber anstatt im Moment eine Antwort darauf zu finden, fiel ihm ein, dass dieser am Anfang jedes Schuljahres auch nicht wirklich gesund gewirkt hatte.

Sollte Harry – er gab sich mental eine Ohrfeige, denn es war immer noch Potter, über den er nachdachte und um wen er sich kümmerte – Sollte Potter also jede Ferien so behandelt worden sein, dass er nur in den Sommerferien zurückkehrte?

_---*change*---_

Lisarya nickte kurz auf die Frage ihres Seelenpartners, während ihre Gedanken darum kreisten, wie viel sie ihm erzählen sollte, denn das was sie gesehen hatte, war nicht wirklich erbaulich gewesen und Harry war eh schon psychisch und physisch ein wenig labil, sodass sie nicht wusste, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Tom losstürmen würde, um nach ihm zu suchen, denn das würde er ohne Zweifel tun.

„Ist er, mach dir keine Gedanken", sagte sie noch einmal kurz, um ihre vorherige Geste zu bekräftigen, doch anhand ihre Stimme und ihrer mentalen Abwesenheit konnte man ganz deutlich erkennen, dass sie nicht alles gesagt hatte.

_---*change*---_

Und der dunkle Lord erkannte dies ohne Zweifel, denn er kannte sie nach all den Jahren immer noch gut und sie schien sich nicht geändert zu haben. Doch merkte er auch, dass sie im Moment nicht darüber reden wollte, als er plötzlich ihre Stimme wieder vernahm.

„Ich habe ihm geholfen, zu ihm zu gelangen. Wenn dieser bei ihm bleibt, was ich glaube, da er auch ein magisches Wesen ist, hat Harry eine Chance zu überleben", hörte er sie sagen. Er wusste von Lisaryas Fähigkeit der Astralreise, die sie anscheinend angewandt hatte, doch hätte er nicht erwartet, dass ihre magischen Ressourcen nach der Flucht dafür ausgereicht hätten.

Ebenso wusste er, dass sie, als Fähigkeit der Elfen, die Auren der Menschen und magischen Wesen erkennen konnte, sodass es ihr möglich war zu unterscheiden.

Er spürte natürlich, dass sie ihm nicht alles gesagt hatte und noch etwas verheimlichte, aber er vertraute ihr soweit, dass sie schon mit ihm darüber reden würde, wenn es die Situation erfordern würde, denn dieses Vertrauen war, ebenso wie die Liebe, die er zu ihr empfand, über die Jahre hinweg nicht erloschen.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Kurz zu dem Review zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**bane1602: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat – auch der Handlungsverlauf. Jep, Tom ist Harry Vater – ich wollte deine Vermutung aber im vierten Kapitel nicht schon bestätigen, da der Handlungsverlauf sonst vorweggenommen wurde. Und er kriegt auch einen neuen Namen, keine Sorge. Harry ist eben gewöhnlich, aber er kriegt auf jeden Fall einen besseren, aber das dauert noch etwas._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	8. Entschluss, Fund & Sorge

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 7: Entschluss, Fund & Sorge**

Part: 8/?  
Titel: Entschluss, Fund & Sorge  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon  
_  
__Ich hoffe, das es euch gefällt und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. _

_

* * *

_

Der blondhaarige Slytherin war fast fertig mit der Behandlung, als ihm der Abschnitt aus einem Buch einfiel, das seine Mutter ihm kurz vor seiner Umwandlung gereicht hatte:

_‚Ein magisches Wesen, egal welcher Rasse es angehört, durchlebt am Tag der Volljährigkeit eine Umwandlung, die sehr gefährlich ist und ohne Hilfe zum Tod dessen führen kann. […] Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, den Tod zu verhindern:__  
__1. Die Eltern oder wenigstens ein Elternteil des Kindes muss anwesend sein und es durch die Umwandlung führen. Sollten beide Elternteile verstorben sein, muss die zweite Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen werden.__  
__2. Die Anwesenheit des Seelenpartners oder die Seelenpartnerin kann bewirken, dass die Umwandlung weniger schmerzvoll erfolgen wird und das Kind die Umwandlung überleben wird. Dabei ist aber unbedingt Körperkontakt erforderlich, wenn es auch nur durch Hände halten erfolgt.__  
__Sollte beide Möglichkeiten am Tag der Umwandlung nicht geschehen sein, wird es höchstwahrscheinlich zum Tod des Kindes führen, vor allem wenn mehrere magische Wesen in demjenigen erwachen. […] Bisher kam es nur einmal vor, dass ein Mensch die Umwandlung ohne Beides überlebt hatte…'_

Kurz erstarrte der blondhaarige Slytherin in seinem Handeln und nahm seine Hände vom Körper des Schwarzhaarigen, der daraufhin sofort wieder mehr Schmerzen zu haben schien und ein wenig wimmerte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Potter ihn brauchte und deshalb in seiner Nähe aufgetaucht war?

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben, während er die restlichen Wunden behandelte. Potter würde nie freiwillig in seine Nähe kommen, egal, wie sehr er ihn brauchte, und wenn man das Verhalten der letzten Jahre betrachtete, war er sich da ziemlich sicher. Nachdem er mit der Behandlung abgeschlossen hatte, sprach er einen Reinigungszauber über seine Hände, bevor er dem Potter etwas von seinen älteren Klamotten anzauberte, die er mitgenommen hatte.

Er musste ihn ja nicht, die ganze Zeit nackt ansehen. Einmal reichte ihm vollkommen. Doch seltsamerweise schien der Kleinere wieder vor Schmerzen an zu wimmern, während dessen Körper immer noch von diesem goldenen Licht der Umwandlung umgeben war. Er schluckte erneut, während er sich langsam dem Körper näherte und die Hand des Liegenden nahm. Dieser entspannte sich daraufhin und nur noch wenige Schmerzen umgaben ihn.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass das, was er vermutete, wahr war? Er entfernte seine Hand kurz noch einmal - nur um sicher zu gehen - aus der Hand des Anderen, worauf dieser sich vor Schmerzen im Bett wühlte und beinahe schrie. Als er kurz danach die Hand wieder nahm und der Körper entspannte, war er sich sicher, dass das Unmögliche möglich war.

Er war Potters Seelenpartner und dieser brauchte ihn für die Umwandlung. Auch wenn er sich innerlich gegen diese Tatsache sträubte, war sie mehr als bewiesen und er wollte nicht, dass jemand seinetwegen starb, auch wenn diese Person Potter war, denn dann war er seiner Meinung nach nicht besser als der dunkle Lord, vor dem er gelflüchtet war.

_---*change*---_

Die ehemalige Black hatte gerade die Hauselfen gebeten, das Frühstück zu bereiten, und nun war sie auf den Weg zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes, um ihn zu wecken. Auch wenn dieser schon volljährig war, machte sie es immer noch gerne. Er war ihr einziges Kind und deshalb wollte sie ihn - so lange er noch hier im Manor wohnte - soweit wie möglich verhätscheln und vor allem eine liebende Mutter für ihn sein.

Sie klopfte kurz an dessen Tür, doch als unerwarteter Weise keine Reaktion kam, öffnete sie diese, doch was sie dann erblickte, würde sie so schnell nicht vergessen. In dem Zimmer ihres Sohnes sah es so aus, als hätte sich jemand hieran ausgelassen. Das Bett war verwühlt, das Bild in dem Zimmer war zerstört und die Schranktüren aufgerissen. Der Koffer ihres Jungen war weg und scheinbar war einige Kleidung von diesem aus dem Schrank entnommen wurde. Pergamentrollen waren auf dem Schreibtisch verstreut und dessen Hausaufgaben, ebenso die Bücher waren mitgenommen.

Einige der Pergamentrollen lagen sogar auf dem Boden. Der Schreibtisch stand offen und als sie langsam geschockten Blickes ins Badezimmer ging, bot sich dort auch kein viel besseres Bild. Viele der Dusch- und Körperreinigungsutensilien waren aus den offenen Schränken entrissen worden, während Handtücher auf den Boden lagen, neben einigen, die verschwunden schienen.

Was war hier passiert und wo war ihr Junge hin? Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, die das Chaos erklären konnte: entweder war ihr Junge entführt worden oder er war überstürzt geflohen, während er sich das Nötigste eingepackt hatte.

Angst stieg in ihrem Körper auf, während sie das Zimmer nach einem Brief durchsuchte, den jemand hinterlassen haben könnte, doch sie fand nichts: Keine Nachricht und kein Hinweis auf den Verbleib ihres Jungen und das machte ihr unbeschreibliche Sorgen.

_---*change*---_

Das Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie wartete bereits im Speisesaal auf seine Frau und seinen Sohn. Das Frühstück war bereits fertig, doch Narzissa schien ungewöhnlich lang für das Wecken ihres gemeinsamen Kindes zu brauchen. Auch wenn Draco manchmal sehr an einen Morgenmuffel erinnerte, brauchte die ehemalige Black nie länger als eine viertel Stunde diesen zu wecken, das wusste er.

Mittlerweile war aber eine halbe Stunde vorbei und langsam aber sicher schien sich Panik im Familienoberhaupt zu entwickeln, weil seine Frau so lange wegblieb. Das war nicht normal. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein und das bereitete ihm Sorgen.

Er rief eine Hauselfe, die nach dem Verbleib seiner Frau schauen sollte, doch was er dann als Antwort bekam, als diese zurückkam, verstärkte seine Sorge nur noch: „Master, Madame Malfoy befindet sich im Schlafzimmer vom jungen Sir. Sie schien ganz aufgelöst, weil junger Sir sich nicht im Manor befindet."

Die Haltung der Hauselfe war ergebend, während sie das Gesehene vortrug. Ohne noch auf ein Wort zu achten, oder es zu hören, lief er in Richtung des Zimmers von seinem Sohn. Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass er verschwunden war. Doch als er seine Frau in dem unordentlichen Zimmer weinend vorfand, wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war: Sein Sohn, den er liebte, war spurlos verschwunden.

Das Malfoy-Oberhaupt wusste nicht, ob dieser entführt worden oder geflohen war, denn keine Nachricht war in dem Zimmer zu finden. Er nahm seine weinende Frau in den Arm und ging mit ihr langsam in Richtung Salon. In beiden Gesichtern war Sorge zu erkennen, während sie sich auf ein Sofa setzten und sich im Moment gegenseitig Trost spendeten.

Auch wenn es in der Öffentlichkeit so war, dass ein Malfoy reserviert, zurückhaltend und kalt war, war seine Familie in Wirklichkeit eine gefühlvolle, wie normale Eltern, aber der Anstand und die Tradition verbat, alte Sitten und Verhaltensweisen in der Öffentlichkeit zu ändern.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	9. Wut, Neuigkeiten & Erwachen

**The Heritage of the ****Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 8: Wut, Neuigkeiten & Erwachen**

Part: 9/?  
Titel: Wut, Neuigkeiten & Erwachen  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

_Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Auch würde ich mich über einen Review eurerseits freuen._

* * *

Klopf…Tic…Klopf…Tac…Klopf…Tic…Klopf…Tac

Das waren die einzigen Geräusche, die das Büro eines etwa hundert Jahre alten Mannes erfüllten. Sein weißer Bart ging ihm etwa bis zum Bauchnabel und war am unteren Ende mit einem kleinen Band, ähnlich eines Haargummis zusammengebunden. Sein hellblauer Umhang stach hervor und machte ihn jünger als er eigentlich war, während ein gelber Zauberhut dessen Kopf bedeckte und eine Halbmondglasbrille seine blauen, funkelnden Augen verdeckten.

Das Klopfen, das zu hören war, stammte eben von diesem Zauberer, der ungeduldig seine Finger auf den Schreibtisch klopfen ließ. Das Tic und Tac stammte von einer alten Uhr, die alle zwei Sekunden ein solches Geräusch machte.

Die Ungeduld, die die Anspannung des Mannes und das Klopfen verriet, war nicht zu übersehen, denn er wollte endlich wissen, ob alles nach Plan verlief. Einer seiner Ordensleute überprüfte gerade den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 und den Status von Harry Potter, seines Goldjungen, wie ihn viele bezeichneten.

Doch der Greis wollte nur sicher gehen, dass alles normal lief – der Junge die übliche Tracht Prügel bekam und am Rand des inneren Zusammenbruchs kam, sodass es für ihn ein leichtes werden würde, diesen zu manipulieren und zu steuern, um ihn gegen seinen Vater in den Krieg zu schicken und dann zu töten. Auch wenn niemand es ahnte, wusste er, dass James Potter nicht der Vater des Jungen war.

Ein gehässiges Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, dass aber im nächsten Moment wieder verblasste, als er sah, dass der Kamin aktiviert wurde und ein Ordensmitglied per Flohpulver ankam, denn Apparieren konnte man in das Gebäude nicht, dafür hatte er gesorgt.

Kurz erschien etwas Rauch und man hörte nur ein leises Klonk von einem Holzbein auf dem Holzboden alle zwei Schritte, bis der erschienene Mann vor dem Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule stehen blieb.

Das graue Haar war kaum noch auf dem Kopf des Mannes erkennbar und im Laufe der Jahre verschwunden. Das braune Auge blickte den Greis an, während das blaue, magische Auge sich dauernd im Zimmer umherschaute, als vermutete es eine Gefahr oder eine Art magische Wanze in dem Raum, was es sofort mit seinem Auge entdecken würde.

Unzählige Narben zeichneten das Gesicht, bevor er, als er sich sicher war, dass alles einigermaßen in Ordnung war, kurz räusperte und sagte: „Potter ist nicht im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Irgendwie hat er es geschafft durch die Schutzschilde zu kommen und zu fliehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Hilfe, denn soweit ich von den Muggeln erfahren habe, ging es ihm körperlich schlecht, aber es liegt bisher keine klare Hypothese vor, wie jemand dem Bengel helfen konnte, ohne dass es bemerkt wurde – immerhin war eine Art Alarmzauber um das Haus herum, dass jeden Eindringling identifiziert hätte. Kingsley und ich werden uns darum kümmern."

Nach diesen Worten ging der Mann, der den Namen Alastor Moody trug, wieder in Richtung des Kamins und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters. Das Klonk, das er alle zwei Schritte machte, nahm der Greis aber nicht mehr war, zu groß war die Wut auf den Potter, der in Wahrheit keiner war.

Er musste den Bengel finden und das um jeden Preis. Er brauchte ihn, um seinen Plan zu vollenden und unendlichen Ruhm zu bekommen und sich den Riddle vom Hals zu schaffen.

Er schickte Briefe an alle noch lebenden Ordensmitglieder, die zurzeit nichts zu tun hatten und denen er hundert Prozent vertraute, – Arthur Weasley, Hestia Jones, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonnagall, Nymphadora Tonks und Rubeus Hagrid – damit sich diese auf die Suche nach dem Bengel machen sollten.

_---*change*---_

In dem Hotel in der Nocturngasse zeigte sich um diese Uhrzeit ein ganz anderes Bild. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lag immer noch in dem Bett, während der blonde Slytherin immer noch dessen Hand hielt, doch er bewegte sich nicht mehr unruhig vor Schmerzen hin und her und war relativ ruhig.

Doch dieser schlief keineswegs mehr. Er war eben gerade wach geworden, hatte am Anfang erst erschreckend bemerkt, dass das Bett, in dem er lag größer und weicher war, als er erwartet hatte, und jemand seine Hand hielt.

Am Anfang erschreckte ihn Letzteres am Meisten, fürchtete er, dass es noch immer Dudley war, der in seinem Zimmer war. Deshalb hatte er daraufhin hektisch die Augen geöffnet. Sein erster Blick galt der Person neben seinem Bett und zu seinem Erleichtern musste er feststellen, dass es nicht Dudley war, der neben ihm lag.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick lag in seinen Augen eine Spur Verwunderung und Verwirrung, als er die andere Person erkannte, die seine Hand hielt und an der Bettkante wohl eingeschlafen war, denn die blonden Haare und die markanten Gesichtszüge, die ihn und seine Familie auszeichnete, waren unübersehbar. Die Augen waren zwar geschlossen, doch wusste er, dass sturmgraue Iridien diesen auszeichneten, denn niemand anders als Draco Malfoy, sein Schulerzfeind Nummer 1, lag neben ihm und hielt friedlich seine Hand.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte dieses Bild ihn im Normalfall zu Tode erschreckt, denn das war alles Andere als typisch für den Malfoy-Erben mit ihm umzugehen – er hätte eine Verspottung erwartet und einen höhnischen Blick, aber anscheinend, hatte dieser ihm aus irgendeinen Grund, den er nicht kannte, geholfen.

Langsam setzte er sich ein wenig auf, bemühte sich dabei, so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein, um Malfoy nicht zu wecken und seine Wunden aufzureißen, doch merkwürdigerweise tat es in keinem Falle weh. Er blickte an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass die meisten seiner Wunden behandelt wurden, doch von wem?

Er blickte sich im Zimmer um, doch konnte er keine weitere Gestalt feststellen. Sollte etwa der Slytherin ihn behandelt haben? Eine leichte schämende, aber auch panische Röte stieg dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht, als er daran dachte, was der Blonde wohl alles gesehen hatte, als er die Wunden an seinem Körper behandelt hatte – vor allem die Wunden, die sein Cousin ihm zugefügt hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken daran fing seine Hände leicht an zu zittern, doch die Hand, die der Malfoy-Erbe hielt, versuchte er als Erstes ruhig zu stellen, wollte er ja nicht, dass dieser aufwachte, während die Bilder seine Erinnerung erneut durchstreiften und er anfing zu schwitzen und leichte Panik bekam.

Nur schwer war es für ihn diese zu bekämpfen, während er überlegte, was danach passiert ist: Er war eingeschlafen, doch dann kamen wieder neue Schmerzen – so gegen Mitternacht, als sein Geburtstag antrat – und diese Stimme, dann dieses Licht und er war wieder ohnmächtig geworden.

Er versuchte sich anzustrengen und sich an Weiteres zu erinnern, doch es kam nichts, außer der Gedanke an diese fürchterlichen Schmerzen, für die er keinen Grund kannte, denn sein Onkel hatte ihn nicht wieder geschlagen. Woher kamen sie also? Und wie kam er hierher? Was hatte Malfoy genau hier mit ihm gemacht? Und wieso hatte er ihm geholfen?

Mit seiner freien Hand packte er sich an die Stirn, um die Gedanken zu ordnen und eine mögliche Antwort zu finden, doch er fand sie nicht.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Diesmal waren Dumbledore und Harry die Protagonisten - und Harry ist wieder wach._

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	10. Auftrag, Lösungssuche & Probleme

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 9: Auftrag, Lösungssuche & Probleme**

Part: 10/?  
Titel. Auftrag, Lösungssuche & Probleme  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans  
Disclaimer: Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon  
_  
__Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt._

_

* * *

_

Ein Mann mit schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren blickte mit seinen onyxfarbenen Augen auf den Kessel, der vor seinen Füßen brodelte. Die Hakennase zuckte leicht im blassen Gesicht, was als Zeichen höchster Konzentration gedeutet werden konnte, während er in dem Kessel vor seine Füßen gerade drei mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rührte. Die letzte Zutat, den Wolfswurz oder Eisenhut, wie in manche nannten, lag schon klein gehackt neben seinem Kessel auf einen Pult.

Der Trank verfärbte sich gerade grün, was ein Zeichen war, dass er in exakt 200 Sekunden noch einmal zweimal in die entgegengesetzte Richtung umrühren musste, als sich der Kamin auf einmal blau verfärbte und ein kleiner Zettel auf den kleinen Tisch neben diesem segelte.  
Der Tränkemeister nahm dies aus den Augenwinkeln nur wahr, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit lag neben dem Trank auf seiner Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Der Trank war gerade in einer kritischen Phase, da musste die Nachricht des Direktors einen Moment warten.

Als diese zweihundert Sekunden vorbei war, bewegte sich der Löffel auch schon zweimal im Uhrzeigersinn, während der Mann mit der anderen Hand schon nach der letzten Zutat griff, die nach dem Umrühren gleich hinzugetan werden musste.  
Die Arbeit sah hochkonzentriert aus und man konnte wirklich sehen, dass der Mann etwas von Tränken und seiner Arbeit verstand und die Präzision verriet, dass dieser wohl schon einige Jahre Tränkemeister war und den Trank nicht zum ersten Mal machte.

Im nächsten Augenblick gab er die zerhackte Pflanze hinzu, woraufhin der Trank eine braune Farbe annahm mit gräulichen Akzenten darin. Er rührte den Trank daraufhin noch einmal in Richtung des Uhrzeigersinns und zweimal entgegen, bevor er den Trank 12 Stunden lang ziehen lassen musste. Dann war er fertig und konnte abgefüllt werden.

Der Mann schloss die Augen und atmete aus, während er zu einem Regal ging und eine Flasche Alkohol herausholte und einen Schluck Feuerwhisky trank zur Beruhigung. Danach stellte er die Flasche wieder weg, räumte die Zutatengläser wieder zurück und ging zum kleinen Tisch neben dem Kamin, wo ein Zettel des Direktors lag.

‚Harry Potter ist aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten verschwunden. Helfe den anderen Ordensmitglieder den Jungen zu suchen und ihn um jeden Preis zurückzubringen. Ich vertraue dir, Severus, und erfülle deine Arbeit, wie üblich, gut.'

Der Mann seufzte und strich sich eine der Haarsträhnen, die in seinem Gesicht herumirrten hinter sein Ohr. Er hatte gerade die ganze Nacht an diesem Trank gearbeitet und nun, wo er fertig war, sollte er gleich nach dem Jungen suchen, der verschwunden war. Aber warum war der Junge verschwunden, lebte er bei seinen Verwandten doch wie ein König. Oder hatte Tom seine Finger im Spiel und hatte den Jungen entführt?

Severus seufzte und hielt sich eine Hand auf die Schläfe, bevor er sie kurz massierte. Es half nichts, er musste den Auftrag erledigen, obwohl er nicht wirklich Lust hatte, nach dem Jungen, der sich selber öfters als er konnte selbst in sein Verderben ritt, zu suchen, aber vorher musste er unbedingt noch ein entspannende Dusche nehmen und einen Stärkungstrank nehmen, damit er nicht vor Müdigkeit umkippte, während des Auftrags.

_---*change*---_

Das Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie wusste nicht, wie lange er mit seiner Frau im Arm im Salon saß und sie im Arm hielt, um sie zu trösten, während sein Blick den Raum nach einem Hinweis absuchte, obwohl dies unsinnig war, denn der Junge war nach Angaben der Hauselfen gestern Abend nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer gewesen – wie sich diese täuschen sollten.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, worüber seine Frau und er gestern Abend geredet hatten, nämlich über die bevorstehende Todesserweihe ihres Kindes und die Aufklärung, wie der dunkle Lord wirklich zu seinem inneren Kreis war, zu dem der Junge automatisch dazugehören würde.  
Kurz überlegte er und fand eine Lösung, die ihm nicht wirklich gefiel, falls eine Entführung ausgeschlossen war. Konnte ihr Junge etwa das Gespräch mitgehört haben und deshalb geflohen sein? War Dumbledore mit seiner Meinung über den dunklen Lord sogar indirekt bis nach Slytherin vorgedrungen sein?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben, denn er hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, wollte ihr gemeinsamer Sohn doch schon seit dessen Rückkehr in Dracos viertem Jahr in die Dienste des dunklen Lords eintreten und daran hatte sich nichts geändert, oder?  
Eine kleine Unsicherheit beschlich seine Gedanken, während er merkte, dass seine Frau an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Wahrscheinlich war der Schock über den möglichen Verlust ihres einzigen Kindes der sonst eher sanftmütigen Frau ziemlich nahe gegangen und nicht zu ertragen gewesen.

Er hob seine Frau hoch und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer und legte sie in ihr gemeinsames Bett und deckte sie zu, bevor sein Blick auf ein Pergament in dem Raum fiel und er einen Entschluss fasste. Schnell schrieb er eine Nachricht auf den Zettel, legte ihn neben dem Nachtisch, gab seiner Frau einen sanften Kuss, sodass sie nicht aufwachte, und machte sich auf ins Kaminzimmer.

Dort schnappte er sich etwas Flohpulver, ging zu dem Kamin, streute es hinein und rief laut und deutlich: „Slytherin Manor".

_---*change*---_

Der dunkle Lord betrachtete schon eine ganze Weile die Frau, die in seinen Armen wieder eingeschlafen war. Auch wenn man es ihr während ihrer Erzählung und Erklärung nicht angemerkt hatte, war sie doch noch immer erschöpft von der Flucht hierher. Er lächelte und strich ihr in Gedanken eine Strähne aus dem wunderschönen, nun friedlich schlafenden Gesicht und dachte über ihre Worte nach.

Er hatte nun einen Sohn, einen Jungen, so wie er sich all die Jahre erwünscht hatte und Potter dafür verflucht hatte, dass er einen mit seiner Seelenpartnerin hatte und er nicht. Doch nun war er glücklich, dass dem nicht so war, und er strahlte innerlich schon ein wenig, bevor er sich eines schwerwiegenden Problems bewusst wurde.

Er hatte zwar nun einen Sohn, doch der Junge hatte ihn, dank Dumbledore, jahrelang als seinen Feind angesehen. Er hatte gegen ihn gekämpft, bereits in dessen ersten Schuljahr, und nun sollte dieser ihm einfach vertrauen und mit offenen Armen empfangen?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und wusste selbst, dass dem nicht so sein würde, wenn er ihn überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Der Junge sah ihn als seinen Feind an und er vertraute ihm nicht, stand er zu sehr unter Dumbledores Fuchtel, wie sollte er ihm dann auch glauben?

Eine gewisse Verzweiflung und eine ungewohnte Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit, als plötzlich einer der Hauselfen auftauchte und ihm mitteilte: „Mister Malfoy erwartet Sir im Salon. Er sagt, dass es dringend wäre."  
Er verscheuchte die Gedanken, die er eben hatte, während er sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett erhob und Lisarya einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, ohne sie zu wecken. Dabei fragte er sich, was Lucius von ihm wollte und so dringend war, dass er ihm, nicht wie sonst, Bescheid gab.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel - mit unserem lieben Severus das erste Mal. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	11. Erwachen, Sorge & Schock

**The Heritage of the ****Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 10: Erwachen, Sorge & Schock**

Part: 11/?  
Titel: Erwachen, Sorge & Schock  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans, Sirius Black x Severus Snape  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Langsam wachte der blondhaarige Slytherin aus seinem Schlaf aufgrund einer hektischen, zitternden Bewegung an seiner rechten Hand, die sich auf ihn übertrug und ihn aus dem Reich der Träume riss. Dann registrierte er Schmerzen in seinem Rücken und bemerkte, dass er nicht wie sonst in einem gemütlichen Bett lag, sondern scheinbar im Sitzen geschlafen hatte, was die Schmerzen an seinem Rücken erklären würde.

Dann öffnete er langsam die Augen und war geblendet vom einfallenden Licht durch das Fenster, wo er scheinbar vergessen hatte, die Vorhänge zu schließen, und das Morgenlicht der Sonne durch die Fenster strömte. Kurz schloss er die Augen und öffnete sie wieder, um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen, als sein Blick auf die Gestalt auf dem Bett fiel, die stark zitterte und Panik war in den smaragdgrünen Augen zu erkennen, aber was machte dieser Junge, dessen Augen ihm so bekannt vorkamen hier in seinem Bett und wieso war er hier in der Nocturngasse und nicht daheim.

Kurz überlegte er und langsam kam die Erinnerung in den erwachenden Körper wieder. Er war von zu Hause geflohen, weil seine Eltern ihn zum Todesser werden lassen wollten. Er war mitten in der Nacht geflohen und war hier her per Portschlüssel gekommen. Dann hatte er jemanden, ein magisches Wesen in der Umwandlung in der Seitengasse in Muggellondon gefunden und beschlossen, ihm zu helfen.

Nachdem er sich hier ein Zimmer gemietet hatte, hatte er den Jungen versorgt und festgestellt, dass es Potter war und dann? Er rieb sich mit der freien Hand über das Auge und erinnerte sich daran, er war Potters Seelenpartner und deshalb war er hier bei ihm geblieben, hatte seine Hand während der Umwandlung gehalten, um ihn durchzuhelfen.

Sein Blick glitt wieder zu dem jungen Mann auf dem Bett, der so anders aussah als vorher. Die vorher wirr abstehenden schwarzen Haare waren nun lang und glatt und gingen ihm etwa bis Mitte des Rückens. Die Gesichtszüge waren ein wenig weicher geworden und hohe Wangenknochen kennzeichneten eindeutig das Erbe der Elfen, zu dem der Gryffindor wohl zweifellos gehörte.

Spitze Ohren waren unter den schwarzen Haaren verborgen und signalisierten, dass mehrere magische Erben erwacht war, also dass Potter wohl eindeutig noch ein zweites Erbe vorwies, was er momentan nicht erkannte. Auch war die vorher eher bronzefarbene Haut nun deutlich blasser und fast glich sie seiner Haut, die eine marmorähnliche Farbe hatte.

Er seufzte, während sein Blick wieder zu dem Gryffindor und dessen Augen wanderten, die mehr strahlten als vorher und eine gewisse Panik zeigten. Auch schien der junge Mann in seinen Gedanken verstrickt zu sein, aber er konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso der Gryffindor so in Panik war, dass die Atmung schon abflachte.

Er wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er machen sollte und wie er seinem Seelenpartner – was er zwar höchst widerwillig akzeptierte, aber nun man so war und er es nicht ändern konnte – helfen sollte. Er entschied sich einfach für das Einzige, was ihm im nächsten Moment ohne Erfahrung einfiel und nahm den Potter einfach in den Arm, um ihn von seinem Angstzustand zu befreien und zu retten.

_---*change*---_

Der dunkle Lord machte sich auf den Weg in den Salon, wo das Malfoy-Oberhaupt schon wartete, doch Lucius war in einem Zustand, den er von dem sonst so eher ruhigen und eher stillen und kühlen Mann nicht kannte. Dessen Finger massierte seine Schläfen, während er im Zimmer sich bewegte, anscheinend im Kreis lief. Sorge und leichte Panik strahlte dessen Blick aus und er hatte tatsächlich seinen Stock mit dem silbernen Schlangenkopf, den er überall sonst hintrug, bei sich daheim vergessen.

Es musste also wirklich wichtig sein, denn ansonsten würde sein Freund nicht in diesem Zustand sein. Er rief eine Hauselfe und bat Tee und etwas zum Frühstück hier herzubringen, bevor er sich auf einen der Sessel setzte und seinem Freund den Anderen anbot, worin er sich auch setzte, nachdem er diesen kurz begrüßt hatte.

Mit eine ‚plop' tauchte das Gewünschte auf dem Tisch zwischen Ihnen auf und Tom schenkte dem Malfoy-Oberhaupt etwas von dem Tee ein. „Beruhige dich bitte, Lucius, und erzähl mir, was passiert ist bzw. was der Grund für deine Anwesenheit so früh am Morgen ist."

_---*change*---_

Nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften kam der Mann mit den schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren aus dem Badezimmer und war auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer, um sich anzukleiden, als ihn sein Weg erst ins Labor führte. Die Dusche zwar ein wenig erweckend gewesen, aber immer noch machte sich die durchzechte Nacht aufgrund des Trankes bemerkbar, an dem er gearbeitet hatte.

Deshalb ging er zu dem Regal, in dem er die fertigen Tränke aufbewahrte, und suchte nach einem Stärkungstrank, den er auch fand, und trank ihn. Keinen Moment später fühlte er, wie die Lebensgeister wieder mehr in seinen Körper zurückströmten, bevor er die Phiole per Reinigungszauber säuberte und zu den leeren Phiolen stellte.

Danach begab er sich in sein Schlafzimmer, in dem ein großes, schwarzes Himmelbett mit einem grünen Bezug stand. Daneben standen jeweils zwei Nachttische ebenfalls aus schwarzem Holz und ein Spiegel war zu sehen, hinter dem sich eine Tür in sein Ankleidezimmer befand.

Er schob den Spiegel mit dem goldenen Rand zur Seite und ging in das Ankleidezimmer, in dem hauptsächlich Sachen in schwarz und weiß zu sehen waren. Selten hang dort ein Hemd oder eine Hose, die eine andere Farbe besaß.

Er schnappte sich eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd mit ein wenig silbernen Stickereien und zog darüber seinen schwarzen Umhang, nachdem er natürlich das Handtuch ausgezogen und Unterwäsche angezogen hatte.

Als Nächstes steckte er die Nachricht in seine Hosentasche und machte sich, mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet, auf den Weg zum Kamin. Er nahm etwas Flohpulver, stellte sich hin und warf Selbiges hinein, bevor er „Slytherin Manor" rief und keine fünf Sekunden später war er verschwunden.

Keinen Moment später tauchte dieser Mann in dem Kaminzimmer des Manors auf und rief eine Hauselfe, die ihm mitteilte, dass der Master im Salon war und sich mit Lucius unterhielt. Er machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, während er sich fragte, was der Vater seines Patenkindes so ungewöhnlich früh hier wollte.

Er war gerade an der Tür angekommen, als er drei Worte vernahm, die vom Malfoy-Oberhaupt ausgesprochen wurden. „Draco ist verschwunden", hörte er und ließ ihn erstarren. Vergessen war Potter in dem Moment und die Nachricht von Dumbledore, es zählte nur eins: sein Patenkind und die Tatsache, dass er verschwunden war.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat - und dass sich die Frage um Harry neues Aussehen geklärt hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Zu dem Review zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**Pitvansee: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass jemand ein Review hinterlassen hat, vor allem jemand, der die Story auch gefavot hat. Ich hoffe, dass der weitere, zum Teil geplante Verlauf, der Geschichte hier gefällt und dich interessiert._

_So, das war es leider._

_  
Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	12. Aufwachen, Verwirrung & Erzählung

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 11: Aufwachen, Verwirrung & Erzählung**

Part: 12/?  
Titel: Aufwachen, Verwirrung & Erzählung  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans, Sirius Black x Severus Snape, Remus Lupin x Fenrir Greyback  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon  
_  
__Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt._

_Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare freuen._

* * *

Das Malfoy-Oberhaupt saß in seinem Sessel und versuchte sich, mit Hilfe des Tees ein wenig zu beruhigen, aber auch wenn er nichts sagte, sprach der Blick in den sturmgrauen Augen Bände. Er machte sich panische Sorgen um sein Kind, seinen einzigen Sohn, sein Erbe, Draco.

Auch wenn er es ihm nie wirklich gesagt hatte, liebte er den blonden Jungen, den er sein Fleisch und Blut nennen durfte, über alles und er war ihm sehr wichtig. Der abrupte Aufbruch, die Flucht oder Entführung schmerzte ihn, konnte er es sich nicht erklären.

Es war wie eine Ewigkeit, in der er nur immer wieder an den Tee nippte, bevor er das aussprach, mit den für sich geeigneten Worten: „Draco ist verschwunden."

Was dann passierte, hätte niemand wohl erwartet, der dunkle Lord riss überrascht die Augen auf und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Salon und ein panischer und sorgenvoller Gesichtsausdruck war auf dem Gesicht des Eindringlings, Severus Snape, zu erkennen, der der Patenonkel des Verschwunden war.

_---*change*---_

Ein Mann mit leuchtend blauen Augen und schwarzem früher lockigen und nun glattem Haar, dass ihm ein wenig über die Schulter hinaus ging, lief durch einen Wald, den er nicht kannte, geschweige denn wusste er, wo er genau war. Seine Kleidung war teilweise zerrissen und einige Wunden zierten seinen für seine Größe etwas zu schmalen Körper.

Diese Gestalt wirkte ein wenig unwirklich in dem von Natur aus herrlich blühenden Wald. Die Bäume wirkten jung und frisch, während man im Gesicht des Mannes deutlich Spuren seines bisher nicht leichten Lebens erkannte. Es ließ ihn älter wirken, als er eigentlich war, und wirkte einen ziemlichen Kontrast zu dem Gelände um ihn.

Daher fragte man sich bestimmt, was dieser Mann hier mitten im Wald und verwundet machte. Er konnte es sich selber auch nicht wirklich erklären handelte seine letzten Erinnerungen doch von einem Kampf. Einem Kampf, von dem er dachte, dass er für ihn tödlich endete, aber scheinbar war das nicht der Fall, denn er fühlte sich lebendig.

Auch spürte er immer noch die Schmerzen der Verletzungen, die ihn an diese Welt hielten und scheinbar auch als Zeichen gedeutet werden konnte, dass er eben noch nicht tot war, denn sollte es so sein, dann hätte er bestimmt keine Schmerzen mehr und hätte seine toten Freunde wiedergesehen.

Sein Weg führte ihn weiter durch das Geäst des Waldes und er hoffte bald auf Menschen zu treffen, die ihm sagen konnten, wo er war und am besten auch welcher Tag war, denn er hatte in diesem Schleier jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren.

_---*change*---_

Ohne es wirklich zu merken, dass die Atmung abflachte, waren die Gedanken des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors völlig bei den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht, in der sein Cousin ihm auf übelste Weise die Unschuld geraubt hatte.

Erst wollte er zurückschrecken, als er den Körper neben sich spürte und die Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen, aber als er merkte, dass der Besitzer der Arme ihm scheinbar wohlgesonnen war und ihm scheinbar nichts antat, entspannte er sich ein wenig und sein Atem normalisierte sich wieder, was die zweite Person im Raum mit einem mehr beruhigten Gesichtsausdruck hinnahm.

Ganz langsam öffnete der Schwarzhaarige die kurz geschlossenen smaragdgrünen Iridien und sein Blick wanderte zu der Gestalt, die ihn festhielt, und erkannte überraschenderweise, dass es Malfoy war.

Im ersten Augenblick wollte er sich von diesem loseisen und aus dessen Armen reißen, doch merkwürdigerweise strahlte der Blonde für ihn ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Wärme aus. Neben diesem Fakt hatte dieser ihm auch geholfen, also Grund genug, dass er an Ort und Stelle blieb. Dennoch war er immer in Bereitschaft falls doch etwas passieren sollte.

Seine Finger glitten in Richtung einer Strähne seines Haares, die ihm ins Gesicht hing und er klemmte sie hinter seine Ohren. Dabei merkte er, dass sie länger als sonst waren und als er über das obere Ende seines Ohres strich, spürte er unter seinen Fingerkuppen, dass diese spitz zuliefen, was er sich überhaupt nicht erklären konnte.

Was war mit ihm passiert und wieso hatte er nun spitze Ohren, denn er fühlte, dass es bei seinem anderen Ohr an dieser Stelle nicht anders war, und längere Haare. Aber wieso? Er war verwirrt und konnte es sich im ersten Moment nicht erklären.

_---*change*---_

Der dunkle Lord strich sich eine störende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass er nun zwei panische, sorgenvolle Männer, die er eigentlich seine Freunde nannte, im Zimmer hatte. Natürlich hatten ihn Lucius' Worte, die dessen Sohn betrafen überrascht, aber Draco war ihm nicht so wichtig, wie den anderen beiden Personen im Raum.

Er nahm kurz seinem Zauberstab und zauberte einen weiteren Sessel herbei und bat den Zaubertrankmeister Platz zu nehmen, wobei er sich fragte, was er genau hier im Manor wollte. Es musste doch einen Grund geben und dieser war bestimmt nicht das Verschwinden von Lucius' Sohn, was er jetzt erst erfahren hatte, denn sonst hätte er nicht so reagiert.

Aber das hatte erst einmal Zeit, denn nun musste erst einmal das Problem von dem Veela gelöst werden. Er schenkte dem Tränkemeister ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee ein und wartete einen Moment bis sich alle irgendwie ein wenig beruhigt hatten, bevor er die entstandene Stille durchbrach: „Beruhige dich erst einmal, Severus", meinte er zu dem anderen Schwarzhaarigen im Raum, bevor er sich an den Anderen wandte und hinzufügte: „Und dann erzähl du, Lucius, was dich zu der Annahme bringt, dass dein Sohn und Severus' Patenkind verschwunden ist."

Er nippte einmal noch an dem Tee und hörte die Worte des Malfoy-Oberhauptes, nachdem sich alle Anwesenden scheinbar einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatten.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht viel. Ich war heute morgen ganz normal am Warten für das Frühstück, während Narzissa unseren Sohn wecken sollte, doch es verging eine halbe Stunde und niemand kam. Ich schickte eine Hauselfe zu Narzissa und sie berichtete mir, dass sie aufgelöst sei, weil sich Draco nicht im Manor befinde. Ich eilte in das Zimmer von ihm und sah dort das reinste Chaos."

Eine kleine Pause folgte, in der das Malfoy-Oberhaupt scheinbar sammelte, bevor man ihn fortsetzen hörte: „In Dracos Schlaf- und Badezimmer lagen die Sachen verstreut auf den Boden. Offene Schränke waren teilweise zu sehen. Es fehlten nur die wichtigsten Sachen und alles deutete auf einen abrupten Aufbruch hin. Entweder wurde er entführt oder er war geflohen.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Kurz zu dem Review zum letzten Kapitel:  
_

_**bane1602: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Es freut mich, dass du mal wieder eines hinterlassen hast und es freut mich umso mehr, dass es dir immer noch so gut gefällt. Die Antwort bekommst du noch, aber das wird leider noch etwas dauern._

_  
Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	13. Seelenpartner, sorgenvolle Reise & Inter

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 12: Seelenpartner, sorgenvolle Reise & Interesse der Vergangenheit**

Part: 13/?

Titel: Seelenpartner, sorgenvolle Reise & Interesse der Vergangenheit

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans, Sirius Black x Severus Snape, Remus Lupin x Fenrir Greyback

Disclaimer: Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Der blonde Slytherin sah die Verwirrtheit im Gesicht seines Gegenübers, als dieser sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Er selber war froh, dass es geschah und er die richtige Entscheidung zum Wohl seines Seelenpartners getroffen hatte.

Seelenpartner. Für ihn ein Begriff, den er geglaubt hatte, selbst nicht zu erleben, denn viele Menschen oder wenige magische Wesen hatten keinen Seelenpartner, wie er ihn scheinbar hatte. Seelenpartner traten zwar bei magischen Wesen öfters auf, aber er hatte sein bisheriges Leben nicht geglaubt, selber mit diesem Glück (oder Pech) gesegnet zu sein.

Aus Erzählungen, die er aus einigen Büchern kannte, war das etwas ganz Besonderes. Eine Seele gespalten und verbannt in zwei Körper, die eine Einheit dann bilden. Sie können nicht ohne einander, sind aneinander gebunden und brauchen sich gegenseitig. Gefühle sollen sie angeblich stärker erleben als bisher und ein Art Vertrauen soll sich zwischen den Betroffenen gebildet haben, den keine Beziehung ähnelt oder es wurde nie etwas Vergleichbares erlebt.

Früher, als er kleiner war, hatte er sich nicht viel dabei gedacht. Er war ein Malfoy und perfekt und daher war für ihn immer klar, dass in ihm eine ganze Seele wohnte, denn er hatte keine Schwächen, zumindest hatte er das gedacht. Und jetzt erwies sich das Gegenteil.

Verwundert war er vor allen Ding, dass dieser Mensch (oder in diesem Fall dieses magische Wesen), dass den anderen Teil seiner Seele beinhaltete, gerade derjenige war, den er seit Jahren gehasst und mit ihm gestritten hatte. Aber wenn der Malfoy-Erbe es genau betrachtete, war Potter immer schon anders gewesen, als er selbst.

Während er kalt nach außen wirkte, war der Gryffindor immer ein freundlicher und herzenswarmer Mensch gewesen. Während er in Slytherin verweilte, verweilte sein Seelenpartner in Gryffindor. Während er Talent in Zaubertränke besaß, besaß der Andere keines. Der Andere war mutig, er eher listig. Er konnte in seinen Gedanken die Liste noch endlos weiter führen, aber das Ergebnis blieb immer dasselbe: Sie waren Beide von grundauf verschieden, so wie Feuer und Eis, Licht und Finsternis. Und vielleicht war das gerade der Grund, wieso gerade sie Seelenpartner waren.

Der blonde Slytherin wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich der Schwarzhaarige in seinen Armen drehte und ihn anblickte, bevor dieser fragte: „Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich hier? Wieso bist du hier,…Malfoy?"

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sich der Andere erst kurz studierte.

_---*change*---_

Auch wenn es den Anschein hatte, als hätte die Seelenpartnerin des dunklen Lords geschlafen, war Lisarya doch nur in eine Art Dämmerschlaf gefallen. Ihre Augen waren zwar geschlossen gewesen und sie war zur Ruhe gekommen, aber sie hatte die letzten Tage oder Stunden genug Schlaf nachgeholt, dass dieser gar nicht nötig gewesen war.

Sie hatte während ihrer Ruhephase mehrfach probiert, Verbindung mit ihrem Kind aufzunehmen, denn die Bilder ließen sie immer noch nicht los und verfolgten sie. Die innerliche Wut, die sie auf ihre ‚Schwester' und deren Familie hatte, war nur schwer zu verdrängen gewesen, doch war sie immer noch geschockt, wie ihr Junge von diesen Menschen behandelt worden war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben und diesen ganz leer zu bekommen. Sie wollte es noch einmal versuchen, Kontakt aufzunehmen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass ihr Sohn es durch die Umwandlung lebendig geschafft hatte.

Ganz langsam schloss Lisarya ihre Augen, versuchte sich ihr Kind vorzustellen und ihr Geist schwebte wie auf einer anderen Ebene, während ein silberner Schein ihren Körper umgab. Sie wollte ihr Kind unbedingt finden und suchte mit ihrem Geist weiter.

Ihr Blick fiel über London, während ihr Geist sich dort weiter umschaute, spürte die Aura ihres Kindes, die ihrer, aber auch Tom so ähnlich war, bevor sie die Winkelgasse erreichte. Langsam glitt sie weiter, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, denn ihr Körper war für so eine lange geistige Reise immer noch zu geschwächt. Deshalb musste sie ihr Kind schnell finden.

Sie flog weiter in Richtung Nocturngasse und das Ziehen der Rückkehr wurde immer stärker. Ihr Körper verlangte von ihr, dass sie umkehrte, aber sie wusste, dass sie noch ein wenig Zeit hatte, bevor sie musste. Immerhin tat sie das nicht zum ersten Mal und kannte den Moment, wo sie gehen musste, auch wenn ihr Körper immer noch geschwächt war.

Sie betrat ein Gasthaus und suchte weiter in Richtung der Zimmer, glitt durch alle, während das Ziehen immer stärker wurde, aber die Präsenz ihres Kindes immer stärker. Sie wusste, dass sie gleich zurückkehren musste, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie sehr nahe dran war.

Sie glitt weiter und erreichte das Zimmer, das sie gesucht hatte. Ihr Kind lag in den Armen eines jungen Mannes mit sturmgrauen Augen und scheinbar waren beide wohlauf, doch weiter war es ihr nicht mehr möglich zu schauen. Zu stark waren die Signale, die ihr Körper aussandte und schweren Herzens musste sie umkehren, auch wenn sie gerne noch ein wenig beide betrachtet hätte, doch es war ihr gerade nur wichtig gewesen, zu wissen, dass es Beiden, vor allem ihrem Sohn gut ging.

Es dauerte nicht lange, während die Aura um den Körper der Schwarzhaarigen immer mehr abflaute, dass sie in ihrem Körper zurückkehrte, der die ganze Zeit bewegungslos verharrte.

_---*change*---_

Tom hörte seinem Freund und Todesser aufmerksam zu. Er konnte dessen Sorge natürlich verstehen, immerhin ging es ihm gestern nicht besser, als er von seinem Sohn und der Umwandlung erfahren hatte. Er machte sich natürlich immer noch Sorge, auch wenn er sich fragte, wie der Junge, der jahrelang neben dem alten Greis sein ärgster Feind gewesen war, aufnehmen würde, wer sein Vater war.

Auch wenn er hoffte, dass dieser ihn als Vater akzeptierte, glaubte er immer noch das Gegenteil. Als Lucius fertig berichtet hatte, fielen alle erst einmal in Schweigen, auch wenn bei allen Gesichtern Sorge erkennbar war. Severus und Lucius um Draco, während er sich um seinen Sohn sorgte. Wie es ihm wohl ging? Ob er die Umwandlung überlebt hatte?

Der Slytherin seufzte lautlos, während die Anwesenden nach einer Möglichkeit zum Finden des Jungen suchten. Natürlich wusste er, dass Fenrir, der Werwolf in seinen Reihen, mit seinem ausgeprägten Geruchssinn, den Jungen wohl finden würde, aber eigentlich wollte er noch seinen Sohn finden und dafür war Fenrir am besten geeignet. Auch wenn er Draco, Lucius Sohn, nicht kannte, aber einen guten Eindruck von ihm vom Hören-Sagen bekommen hatte, war er sich sicher, dass das Finden seines Sohnes ihm wichtiger war.

Er wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als ein ungutes Gefühl seine Seele beschlich, vor Erschöpfung und aus irgendeinem Grund Angst. Es war keine Angst vor etwas Sichtbaren, aber es war eine Angst, dass irgendetwas fehlte. Und es hatte somit definitiv mit Lisarya zu tun, die ja den zweiten Teil seiner Seele und er der Ihrigen besaß.

Schnell erhob er sich, die Sorge um seine Frau war überaus kenntlich zu sehen, während er sich mit einem Blick kurz bei den Anwesenden entschuldigte, und eilte die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Er hoffte nicht, dass sie ohne sein Wissen eine Reise in einem anderen Geist in ihrem immer noch nicht gesunden Zustand unternommen hatte, denn das war überaus gefährlich.

Er eilte weiter, während er nicht bemerkte, wie die anderen Beiden ihm gefolgt waren. Zu groß war die Sorge um seine Seelenpartnerin. Als er ihr gemeinsames Zimmer betrat, sah er, wie das silberne Licht verschwand, was seine Vermutung bestätigte. Er eilte zu ihr ans Bett und sah, wie sie im nächsten Augenblick die Augen aufschlug.

_---*change*---_

Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, in denen einige graue Strähnen zu erkennen war, und braunen Augen lief durch die Straßen Londons. Er war auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier des Mannes, dem er diente.

Wenn man allein diese Beschreibung sah, konnte man nicht denken, dass dieser Mann bereits unzählige, unschöne Tode auf dem Gewissen hatte, doch das kantige Gesicht und der stechende Blick, der in diesen braunen Augen lag, konnten auf so etwas hindeuten.

Viele hatten die Vorstellung, dass sein Gesicht und sein Verhalten eher einem Werwolf, der auch war, ähnelte, weil er die Verwandlung als Einziger unter Kontrolle hatte, aber dem war nicht so. Sein Aussehen war doch mehr menschlich, auch wenn sein Verhalten und die Foltermethoden, die er gegen seine Feinde anwandte, das Gegenteil verrieten.

Unzählige Narben zeichneten die braungebrannte Haut und viele Muskeln waren unter dem schwarzen Hemd und der schwarzen Hose, die dieser Mann trug, zu erkennen. An sich war der Mann ziemlich kräftig gebaut und man wusste gleich, dass man sich am Besten nicht allein mit ihm anlegen sollte, denn er strahlte eine ungewisse, gefährliche, aber auch geheimnisvolle Aura aus.

Für manche Frauen war er wohl ein Objekt der Begierde, aber er hatte keinerlei Interesse an ihnen oder sonst jemanden. Er handelte nur für sich selbst, wozu auch der Beitritt in die Reihen des dunklen Lords zählte, denn er wollte Macht, die er auch bekam. Ein ganzes Werwolfsrudel stand seitdem hinter ihm und weitere kannten sein Rudel, das für seine Stärke und auch eine gewisse Brutalität bekannt war, und schlossen sich ihm aus Furcht an, was seine Macht noch vergrößerte.

Es gab wohl nur eine Person, außer sich selbst, um die er sich wirklich scherte und die sein Interesse weckte. Damals war er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen mit dem braunen Haar und den wunderschönen, einmaligen goldbraunen Augen, der solch eine Leichtigkeit und Lebensgefühl, neben der bereits vorhandenen Attraktivität ausstrahlte, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu kennzeichnen und zu einem der Ihren zu machen, indem er ihn biss.

Normalerweise tötete und quälte er seine Opfer, aber dieser Junge war irgendwie anders gewesen. Ihm umwob eine geheimnisvolle Aura, die ein Grund für ihn war, diesen nicht zu töten, sondern zu kennzeichnen und zu seinem Eigentum zu machen.

* * *

_So, das war das 'längere' Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat und ihr seid mit Inhalt und Länge zufrieden._

_Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	14. Folgen von Erkenntnissen

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 13: Folgen von Erkenntnissen**

Part: 14/?

Titel: Folgen von Erkenntnissen

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans, Sirius Black x Severus Snape, Remus Lupin x Fenrir Greyback

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Lisarya öffnete langsam aber sicher die Augen. Ihr Junge war in Sicherheit und hatte die Umwandlung überlebt. Das war für sie schon einmal sehr wichtig. Und der Seelenpartner ihres Jungen war immer noch beim ihm, momentan brauchte sie sich nicht wirklich Sorgen zu machen, dass er alleine war, denn in den grauen Augen, die sie nur ganz kurz gesehen hatte, hatte sie so etwas wie Verständnis und Akzeptanz gesehen. Ein guter Weg für die Zukunft.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Seelenpartner, der direkt neben ihr saß und sie in den Armen hielt. Ein wenig Angst spiegelte sich in dessen Augen, als wäre etwas nicht in Ordnung. Sie küsste ihn ganz kurz auf die Lippen, um ihn zu beruhigen, als sie eine weitere Gestalt im Raum erblickte, die Tom anscheinend gefolgt war.

Es war Lucius Malfoy, einer von Toms besten Freunden, den sie leider nur oberflächlich kannte, im Gegensatz zu Severus Snape, der ihr schon immer ein sehr guter Freund gewesen war. Doch plötzlich riss sie überrascht die Augen auf, als sie in Lucius' Augen blickte. Sie kamen ihr so vertraut war, weil sie sie eben gesehen hatte.

Es waren dieselben Augen, die der Seelenpartner ihres Sohnes hatte. Die Augen, die ihr Verständnis und Akzeptanz gezeigt hatten.

_---*change*---_

Ein kurzer Stich spürte er in seinem Herzen, als sein Gegenüber ihn Malfoy nannte. Aber es war natürlich verständlich, da trotz der Nähe, die er dem Anderen aufgrund der Umwandlung geschenkt hatte, an der Situation nichts änderte. Sie waren immer noch Feinde. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass dieser dem blonden Slytherin nicht aus den Armen sprang, was er als gutes Zeichen wertete.

Es gab doch noch Hoffnung. Er atmete einmal kurz tief durch, bevor er dem schwarzhaarigen Elf antwortete: „Wir sind hier in der Nocturngasse, in der Taverne „Zum schrecklichen Dämon". Ich habe dich verletzt in einer Seitengasse gefunden und dich hierhergebracht, wo ich dich verarztet habe." Es war nicht alles, aber wenigstens war ein Anfang.

Dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor genügte diese Antwort immer noch nicht wirklich. Sie beiden hatten sich jahrelang gehasst und auf einmal half der Andere ihm? Das machte doch keinen Sinn. Doch er wusste, das er im Moment keine andere Antwort bekommen würde, geschweige denn erfahren würde, wie er in diese Seitengasse gekommen war, erinnerte er sich doch noch daran, dass er als Letztes in seinem Zimmer war, wo Dudley…

Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verwerfen. Den Schmerz und Schmutz immer noch an seinem Körper spürend, der dadurch entstanden war, griff der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nach einer seiner nun langen Haarsträhnen, die ihm als Erstes aufgefallen waren, da es vor allen Dingen ungewohnt war. Er zeigte sie dem Malfoy-Erben und verbesserte die Frage, die er bereits am Anfang gestellt hatte: „Was ist mit mir passiert?", sich dabei innerlich immer noch fragend, wieso er auf einmal so ein Vertrauen zu dem Blonden hatte, den er doch kaum kannte. Aber trotzdem fühlte er sich so sicher und geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

_---*change*---_

Es war wie ein Wunder für den schwarzhaarigen Mann, während er weiter durch den menschenleeren Wald ging, die Schmerzen immer intensiver spürend, dass auf einmal eine Hütte auftauchte. Es war eine gewöhnliche Blockhütte, wie man sie normalerweise immer im Wald fand. Sie war mit einem dunklen Holz von außen her gekleidet und 2 große und ein kleines Fenster ließen wenig Licht aus dem düsteren Wald in die Hütte kommen.

Er hoffte wirklich, dass dort jemand war, der ihm wohl gesonnt war, denn ansonsten wüsste er nicht, ob er es noch aushalten würde, weiter zu gehen, denn die Schmerzen nahmen immer mehr zu. Der Weg hierher kam ihm schon fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Hütte endlich erreicht, klopfte er schließlich und wartete ab, immer noch in der Hoffnung, jemanden zu treffen, den er kannte und der ihm half.

_---*change*---_

Der dunkle Lord hatte das Gefühl, als er den überraschten Blick seiner Seelenpartnerin sah, irgendetwas verpasst zu haben. Sie kannte Lucius schon von einigen Treffen, auch war er vor ihrem Verschwinden öfters zu Besuch gewesen, aber nie hatte sie so überrascht geschaut. Es war fast, als hätte sie eine Erkenntnis. Doch aus welchem Grund?

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Lisarya?", fragte er deshalb. Sie schien erst in diesem Moment aus ihren Gedanken zu erwachen, als wäre die Anwesenheit Toms nicht wichtig gewesen. „Ich…", begann sie, bevor sie noch einmal kurz die Augen schloss, um sich zu fangen. „Lucius, dein Sohn, hat er nicht zufällig auch deine Augen?"

Während Tom nicht verstand, wieso seine Seelenpartnerin dies gerade fragte und seiner Frage auswich, und nicht wusste, wieso die Erkenntnis der jungen Frau wichtig war, immerhin kannte sie doch Lucius' Sohn als Baby, wartete Lisarya die Antwort ab, in der Hoffnung, ihre Vermutung bestätigt zu bekommen, dass Draconis Lucius Malfoy der Seelenpartner ihres Jungen war.

_---*change*---_

Der blondhaarige Slytherin ganz kurz in den smaragdgrünen Tiefen so etwas wie Schmerz aufflackern, doch bevor er ihn fragen konnte, was los war, wurde ihm eine Frage gestellt. Er seufzte kurz, denn er hatte gehofft, dass diese Frage noch etwas dauern würde, da sie etwas unwiderruflich ändern würde.

„Du bist ein magisches Wesen. Du hast dich heute Nacht zum Teil in einen Elf verwandelt. Daher hast du nun lange Haare und spitze Ohren", antwortete er schließlich und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich innerlich auf die nächste Frage vorzubereiten. Die Frage, wieso er hier war.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor verstand nicht wirklich, was der Malfoy-Erbe von sich gegeben hatte. Er war doch nur ein Mensch. Ein ganz einfacher Mensch, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Seine Eltern waren doch beide Menschen. Ein Reinblut und eine Muggelgeborene. Sein Vater war bestimmt kein Elf, dafür sah er damals einfach nicht wie einer auf, zu wenig zierlich. Und seine Mutter war eine Hexe mit Muggeleltern. Da gab es doch keine Möglichkeit, dass er zu so etwas wurde. Zu so etwas Unnormales. Wieso konnte er nicht einmal so bleiben, wie er war? Ein ganz normaler Mensch? Wieso musste er so etwas werden? Ein Freak, wie seine Verwandten immer sagten. Sie hatten Recht, mit allem.

_---*change*---_

Ein kleiner Schatten huschte durch das Gesicht des Malfoy-Oberhauptes, bevor er die Frage mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Er wollte im Moment einfach nicht an seinen Sohn erinnert werden, auch wenn dieser gerade seine Gedanken beherrschte. Zu groß war die Sorge um sein einziges Kind, seinen Erben, denn Narzissa konnte nicht mehr schwanger werden, da es bei Dracos Geburt Schwierigkeiten gegeben hatte.

Für die schwarzhaarige junge Frau war dies wie ein Moment der Erleichterung. Nun gab es einen Weg ihren Sohn zu finden, ohne dass sie ihn andauernd besuchen musste, um herauszufinden, wo er war. Es war kraftanstrengend und zeitraubend, was sie langsam aber sicher wieder spürte. Doch sie schüttelte sich kurz innerlich, um die wieder aufkommende Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, die sie bis eben gut verdrängt hatte.

„Tom, ich weiß, wie wir unseren Sohn finden können", wandte sie sich schließlich an ihren Seelenpartner, der sie immer noch fragend anschaute. „Dazu benötigen wir aber einen persönlichen Gegenstand, am besten mit dessen Geruch, von Lucius' Sohn. Dann können wir ihn finden."

_---*change*---_

Der Malfoy-Erbe spürte, wie um seinen Seelenpartner plötzlich eine negative und dunkle Aura entstand, als wäre er plötzlich nicht mehr hier oder hätte aufgegeben. Er hatte darüber schon einmal in einem Buch etwas gelesen. Man konnte es damit vergleichen, als würde sich ein Mensch, dem nur Schlechtes widerfahren ist, in seine eigene kleine Welt voller Glück zurückziehen, ohne mehr auf die Mitmenschen in seiner Umgebung zu reagieren. Er saß in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt, wo er doch etwas Glück finden würde.

Aber hier war es doch ein wenig anders, denn wenn sich ein magisches Wesen dazu entschloss, würde er selbst auch Schmerzen davontragen. Er und der Gryffindor teilten sich eine Seelen, waren doch die Magie ihrer Wesen bereits schwach miteinander verbunden. Wenn sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor dazu entschloss, dass es niemandem mehr in dieser Welt gab, der ihn beachtete oder mochte, dann würde auch ein Teil seiner Seele sterben und der blondhaarige Slytherin wusste, dass er dann nicht mehr glücklich werden konnte.

Aber wie sollte er das verhindern, wenn doch die Schmerzen andauernd zunahmen? Er wusste doch noch nicht einmal, was das ganze ausgelöst hatte. Die Schläge und die Vergewaltigung durch seine Verwandten konnten doch nicht alles sein?! Irgendetwas musste doch das noch mitausgelöst haben. Die Schmerzen nahmen zu, je mehr Zeit verging, aber er konnte immer noch keinen Grund finden, wieso sich der Gryffindor zu so etwas Gewaltigem entschließen würde? Oder wusste er gar nichts davon und tat es einfach instinktiv?!

Er spürte langsam, wie die Schmerzen fast ins Unermessliche gingen. Irgendetwas musste er doch tun können, bis auf einmal ein Name durch seinen Kopf ging, den er aussprach, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor: „Sikaryan!"

---

_So, das war das dreizehnte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	15. Überraschungen & Pläne

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 14: Überraschungen & Pläne**

Part: 15/?

Titel: Überraschungen & Pläne

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans, Sirius Black x Severus Snape, Remus Lupin x Fenrir Greyback

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Remus John Lupin, seines Zeichens Werwolf und Mitglied des Ordens des Phönixes, saß in einer Hütte inmitten eines Waldes. Es war mittlerweile etwas mehr als ein Jahr her, als sein bester Freund gestorben war, gefallen durch den Schleier des Ministeriums. Es hatte ihn innerlich zerrissen, dass die einzige Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit weg war. Der letzte Mensch, der ihn trotz seines Werwolf-Daseins so hoch geschätzt hatte, dass sie Freunde wurden.

Und nun war er alleine, denn die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönixes hatten ihn verachtet, sich regelrecht davor gescheut mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Er war unnormal, ein Werwolf und gehörte verboten, wenn nicht sogar tot. So hörte er immer noch die Worte der anderen Mitglieder. Wie konnte er nur so verblendet gewesen sein? Doch nun war es zu spät. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen, denn Dumbledore hatte ihn diese Hütte gekettet mit seinem eigenen Leben. Sollte er diese Hütte jemals weiter als 1000m verlassen wollen, würde er sterben.

Er konnte immer noch die Genugtuung in dem Gesicht des alten Mannes sehen, den er damals so geliebt hatte, weil er ihm die Möglichkeit gab, unter Menschen zu sein und eine Schule zu besuchen. Doch das war nur eine Täuschung. Er war nur auf die Schule aufgenommen worden, damit er irgendwann Fenrir Greyback, der Werwolf, der ihn gebissen hatte, besiegte und die Werwölfe hinter den Orden des Phönix stehen würden.

Aber auch das war nicht aufgegangen. Er hatte sich nie getraut den anderen Werwolf herauszufordern, was auch nicht üblich war, denn der Wolf, der einen biss, stand über einen in der Hierarchie. So war es schon immer und niemand forderte einen Alphawolf heraus. Man würde Alphawolf nur durch besondere Verdienste und Taten, aber nie durch Machtkampf untereinander. Das hatte er nachgelesen und dem glaubte er auch, weil er sonst den Drang hätte spüren müssen, Fenrir Greyback zu töten oder ihn wenigstens herauszufordern, aber dem war nicht so.

Remus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Der braunhaarige Mann wusste wirklich nicht, wer es sein könnte, denn außer Dumbledore kannte niemand seinen Aufenthaltsort und der Direktor klopfte nie an, sondern apparierte direkt hier in die Hütte hinein. Der Vorsicht halber zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche, wo er ihn immer bei sich trug, und ging langsam in Richtung der Türe.

Es konnte ja theoretisch jemand sein, der ihn schaden wollte und so konnte er sich wenigstens verteidigen. Langsam öffnete er die Tür, doch niemand blickte ihm entgegen. Glaubend, dass es ein Scherz von irgendwelchen Kindern war, wollte er die Tür gerade schließen, als sein Blick in Richtung Boden fiel. Dort lag eine Gestalt, die er im ersten Moment nicht erkannte, aber im zweiten Moment, als er wusste, wer der lag, konnte er es nicht fassen.

Vor seiner Türe lag doch sein bester Freund, schwer verletzt, aber immer noch lebendig, aber wie konnte das sein? Langsam hob er den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen hoch und legte ihn auf sein Sofa, holte die Heilsalben und –tränke aus dem Badezimmer, die ihm Snape immer dagelassen hatte, und versuchte seinen besten Freund zu versorgen, auch wenn er es noch nicht wirklich glauben konnte, dass das wirklich Sirius Black sein sollte.

_---*change*---_

Immer noch blickten ihr verwirrte Gesichter entgegen, bis ihr Seelenpartner plötzlich fragte: „Was hat Draco mit unserem Sohn zu tun?"

Er schien es nicht zu verstehen, doch als sie ein wissendes Lächeln immer noch nicht verlor, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. Lisarya hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er sich keine Sorgen um seinen Sohn machen sollte, da sein Seelenpartner in der Nähe war und ihm durch die Umwandlung half. Und da sie keine Sachen von ihrem Sohn besaßen, konnten sie Fenrir nicht losschicken, um ihn dank dessen sehr guten Geruchssinns zu finden.

Aber dennoch müsste man noch zusätzlich beachten, dass sich der eigene Körpergeruch während einer Umwandlung ändert, sodass selbst Kleidungsstücke, die dieser vor einem Tag getragen hatte, nicht unbedingt zum Ziel führen würde. Aber da dessen Seelenpartner bei ihm war, gab es doch noch die Möglichkeit ihn zu finden, denn die Anziehung zwischen zwei Personen war vor allem zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sich die zweite Person auch umwandelte sehr groß.

Dem dunklen Lord ging die Aussage seiner Seelenpartnerin noch einmal durch den Kopf. Sie bräuchten nur ein Kleidungsstück mit Dracos Geruch, um ihren Sohn zu finden. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er es realisierte, einen Zweiten, bis er es endlich verstand. Draconis Lucius Malfoy war der Seelenpartner ihres gemeinsamen Kindes. Und wenn sie ihn finden würden, würden sie auch ihren Sohn finden.

„Lucius, tue das, was Lisarya sagte, hole bitte ein Kleidungsstück deines Sohnes. Wir werden Fenrir Greyback, der eben gerade angekommen ist, wie mir durch das dunkle Mal mitgeteilt wurde, losschicken, um ihn zu finden", befahl er dem Malfoy-Oberhaupt, der immer noch nicht zu verstehen schien, aber dennoch nickte. Er wollte seinen Sohn um jeden Preis finden, auch wenn er immer noch nicht verstand, was sein Sohn mit dem Kind seines Meisters und dessen Seelenpartnerin zu tun hatte.

_---*change*---_

Gerade als er diesen Name hörte, wurde er plötzlich aus seiner eigenen Welt gerissen. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor entdeckte den blonden Slytherin neben sich, ohnmächtig und das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.

Er verstand nicht, was los war. In dem Moment, in dem er diesen Namen gehört hatte, schien als würde etwas sein ganzes Sein erfüllen. Wie ein warmer Lichtstrahl, der ihm zeigte, dass er keine Angst haben musste. Dieser Name sagte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung war und jemand da war, der ihn mochte.

Sein Blick fiel erneut auf das Bett auf die Gestalt neben sich. War es wirklich der Malfoy-Erbe, der diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte und dieser ihm das Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit gab? Er verstand es nicht wirklich, aber er wollte erst einmal aufstehen, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Hier musste doch irgendwo ein Badezimmer sein, wo bestimmt ein Spiegel war. Er stand auf leisen Sohlen auf, um die einzige Tür, die noch im Raum war, zu öffnen. Doch je weiter er vom Bett wegging, desto schwieriger wurde es, einen Schritt vorwärts zu gehen. Was war bloß los, dass er diese Schwierigkeiten hatte? Kurz vor der Badtür ging es gar nicht mehr und der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ging in die Knie vor Erschöpfung. Was war bloß los? War er einfach noch zu erschöpft?

Er blickte sich erneut im Raum um, doch er fand keinen Spiegel hier in diesem Raum. Er versuchte noch einmal aufzustehen und einen weiteren Schritt zu tun, doch das erwies sich als äußerst schwierig. Es klappte einfach nicht. Woran lag das bloß? Das war nicht mehr normal.

Er beschloss es für sich, es noch einmal später zu probieren und ging wieder zurück zum Bett. Die Schritte dorthin wurden leichter, also lag es nicht an der Erschöpfung, aber woran lag es dran. Der einzige Grund könnte der Malfoy-Erbe sein oder irrte er sich da? Aber wieso zwang dieser ihn zu sich? Er verstand es nicht und hoffte bald auf Antworten, bevor er sich schließlich neben diesen legte und einschlief vor Erschöpfung.

_---*change*---_

Severus war seinen Freunden gefolgt und hatte den Worten gelauscht. Natürlich hatte er geholfen, Lisarya zusammenzuflicken und sie wieder gesund zu machen, aber sie so lebendig dort zu sehen, war für ihn einfach ein schönes Zeichen. Sie war immer noch eine Freundin für ihn und er freute sich schon auf die Gespräche mit ihr.

Aber eines verstand er nicht. „Lisarya, seit wann hast du mit Tom und einen Sohn? Und was hat das mit meinem Patenkind zu tun?", fragte er sie schließlich.

Sie schienen ihn gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, viel zu sehr war auf einmal Lucius von Interesse, weswegen auch immer.

Die schwarzhaarige junge Frau drehte sich in den Armen ihres Seelenpartners und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Schön dich zu sehen, Severus. Ich denke, dass Lucius und du beide auf eine Antwort deswegen wartet, aber ich möchte warten, bis er wieder da ist. Ich hoffe, dass das für dich in Ordnung ist, Feya*. Lass dich drücken", sagte sie zu ihm und öffnete ihre Arme für eine Umarmung.

Er folgte ihre Aufforderung mit einem kleinen Lächeln ins Gesicht und ließ sich von ihr umarmen. Vergessen war in diesem Moment die Jahre der Trennung durch Dumbledore, als sie mit dem Potter zusammen war. Es zählte nur, dass sie beide als Freunde wieder beieinander waren. Doch er glitt aus ihrer Umarmung, als er den eifersüchtigen Blick seines Meisters und Freundes spürte.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte dieser ihn sofort. „Es hat bestimmt einen Grund, wieso du deinen Spionageposten verlassen hast", fügte der dunkle Lord an. „Potter ist von zu Hause verschwunden und der Schulleiter möchte, dass er gefunden wird. Er hat bestimmt noch andere Mitglieder des Ordens losgeschickt, aber Lupin wahrscheinlich nicht. Dieser ist seit einigen Monaten weggesperrt worden", erklärte er dem eifersüchtigen Seelenpartner seiner besten Freundin.

* * *

*Feya – Freund, nahe stehend wie ein Elf

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	16. Beginn der Suche, Neuigkeiten & Erneueru

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 15: Beginn der Suche, Neuigkeiten & Erneuerung der Bindung**

Part: 16/?

Titel: Beginn der Suche, Neuigkeiten & Erneuerung der Bindung

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Lily Evans x Tom Riddle Jr., Severus Snape x Sirius Black, Remus Lupin x Fenrir Greyback

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Drama, Darkfic, Lemon, Romantik, Lemon

* * *

„Aber wieso ist Remus weggesperrt worden, wenn er eigentlich doch auf Dumbledores Seite ist?", fragte Lisarya, die den Worten ihres Freundes. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete darauf: „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Es liegt wohl wahrscheinlich auch an den neuen Gesetzen, die der alte Greis auf den Weg bringen will zum Verbot für Werwölfe, oder es liegt an der Verbundenheit zwischen ihm und dem Potter-Balg. Seit Blacks' Tod scheint er in dessen Rolle geschlüpft zu sein und ein Pate für den Jungen zu sein."

Lisarya nickte ernst, doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, tauchte Lucius auch schon wieder auf mit einem Halstuch in der Hand. „Das hat mein Sohn erst vorgestern getragen", meinte dieser zu den Anwesenden und man konnte eindeutig den Schmerz in den grauen Augen ihres Gegenübers erkennen.

Im Gesicht ließ er sich nie etwas anmerken, aber in den Augen konnte man immer ablesen, in welcher Gefühlslage dieser Mann war, vor allem, wenn man ihn gut kannte, und das tat sie zweifellos. Sie kannte ihn zwar nicht so gut, wie ihr Seelenpartner, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug, um die Wahrheit in dessen Augen ablesen zu können.

„Gut", erklang die Stimme des dunklen Lords daraufhin. „Fenrir ist jetzt auch hier. Wir können nun loslegen."

_---*change*---_

Der Werwolf verstand nicht wirklich viel von der Kunst des Heilens, aber er gab sich Mühe seinen besten Freund bestmöglich zu versorgen, auch wenn ihm immer noch unklar, wie dieser zu ihm kam. Aber er konnte auch niemanden fragen, wie er ihn besser versorgen konnte oder wie Sirius hier herkam, denn die 1000m Umkreis, die er hatte, wo er sich frei bewegen konnte, waren so angelegt, dass er auf keinen Menschen treffen konnte, vor allem kein Zauberer, der ihm helfen konnte.

Er hob seinen Freund hoch und legte ihn in sein Bett, wo dieser sich ausruhen konnte. Es war das einzige im Raum, aber der Black brauchte eher Ruhe, vor allem da dieser verletzt war. Aber vielleicht konnte der Black ihm einige der Fragen beantworten, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten, aber vor allen Dingen war er froh, dass dieser lebte und er nicht mehr alleine war, denn die Nächte und Abende in der Hütte waren einfach einsam geworden, ohne Besuch.

_---*change*---_

Fenrir Greyback hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich Interesse, als er zurück nach Riddle Manor kehrte, einen neuen Auftrag zu bekommen.  
Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, nach dem zu suchen, den er damals zu einem Werwolf gemacht hatte, als Junge. Er war das einzige Kind, das er jemals gebissen hatte, und die einzige Person, die nicht verletzt gewesen war, die er gebissen hatte.

Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, ihn zu suchen, aber nun musste er sich auf die Fährte machen um den jungen Malfoy-Erben zu suchen und die Person, die bei ihm war. Wahrscheinlich auch ein magisches Wesen und ein Junge in dessen Alter.

Er nahm das Tuch an sich, nachdem er eine störende Strähne hinter seine Ohr gestrichen hatte, bevor er an dem Tuch roch und die Fährte aufnahm.

Auch wenn er sich in diesem Moment wie ein Köter vorkam, musste er das jetzt erledigen, auch wenn er nicht wollte, denn der Lord kannte keine Gnade. Und auch, wenn er hart im nehmen war, war bald Vollmond und da musste er stark sein, denn es gab viele andere Rudelführer, die sein Rudel übernehmen wollten und ihn herausforderten.

Aber das war Nebensache. Er hatte die Spur gefunden, die er hatte und machte sich auf dem Weg dorthin zu gehen, wo er den jungen Malfoy-Erben vermutete, besser gesagt, wo sein Geruch zu finden war.

_---*change*---_

„Und weißt du, wohin Remus weggesperrt wurde?", fragte Lisarya ihren Freund, während sie sich an ihren Seelenpartner lehnte, der sie mit den Armen umschlossen hatte. „Und du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein, Schatz. Ich liebe nur dich", meinte sie zu dem dunklen Lord, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn sanft küsste.

Dabei lagen ihre Hände auf seiner Brust, nachdem sie sich in seinen Armen gedreht hatte. Es war lange her, in ihren Augen viel zu lange, dass sie sich so intensiv und liebevoll geküsst hatten und sie genoss den Kuss im ganzen Maße, genauso wie ihr Seelenpartner anscheinend.

Severus wollte gerade die Frage von seiner Freundin beantworten, als er beobachten konnte, wie sich sie und der dunkle Lord sich küssten. Eigentlich wollte er ihr antworten, aber er wusste auch, dass die Beiden einfach mal Zeit zusammen brauchten, miteinander, die sie die letzten Jahre nicht hatten.

Er verließ den Raum zusammen mit Lucius und sie beide ließen sich im Salon nieder. Das Gesicht des älteren Mannes war angespannt und kennzeichnete Sorge, Sorge um seinen einzigen Sohn und Erben, den er doch liebte, auch wenn er es nicht nach außen zeigte.

Der Tränkemeister griff nach der Zeitung, die auf dem Tisch lag und blätterte sie durch, als er einen interessanten Artikel fand.

_**Gringotts Kobolde weigern sich zu kooperieren!**_

_Die Überschrift mag sie, verehrte Damen und Herren, verwundern, denn die Kobolde in Gringotts sind eigentlich dafür bekannt, alle Aufträge finanzieller Art zu erledigen, doch einige Tage zuvor hatte es sich zugetragen, dass genau diese Kobolde sich weigerten zu kooperieren._

_Ich werde keine Namen nennen, doch ein Mann älteren Datums, man schätzt so um die 100 Jahre, wollte eine Überweisung von einem anderen Verließ bewerkstelligen in das Seinige. Er war der Überzeugung der Erziehungsberechtigte des Jungen zu sein, dem das Verließ gehörte, doch dem war nicht so._

_Er gab sich als der Erziehungsberechtigte aus, war es aber in Wahrheit gar nicht, und daher weigerten sich die Kobolde zu kooperieren, weil eine Unterschrift auf dem Pergament vom letzten Erziehungsberechtigten fehlte, der scheinbar tot sein soll. „Er habe sich dem Jungen angenommen", sagte er, aber die Kobolde wollten dies trotzdem nicht machen, da es nicht rechtens war._

_Der alte Mann war darauf sehr wütend und drohte ihnen..._

Der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts musste nicht weiter lesen, um zu wissen, wer da gemeint war und worum es ging, denn er kannte die Wahrheit, immerhin war er auf der richtigen Seite des Krieges, denn mit diesem Artikel war der Direktor der Hogwartsschule, Albus Dumbledore gemeint, der in Wahrheit ein verschlagener Idiot, der nur auf Reichtum und Geld aus war, aber viele würden das nicht vermuten, denn der Mann war der Strahlemann in der Welt der Zauberer.

Wie sollten diese verbohrten Sturköpfe denn auch ahnen, dass die Wahrheit eine ganz Andere war und der dunkle Lord eigentlich der Gute in der Geschichte war? Das würde doch niemand glauben, da der alte Mann ihm so ein Theater vorgespielt hatte. Er wäre da fast auch drauf reingefallen, aber er hatte gute Freunde, die ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatten.

Aber eine gute Sache hatte dieser Artikel, denn der erste Grundstein war dafür gelegt, um den Untergang Albus Dumbledores einzuläuten. Albus, des Reinen und Weißen, der in Wahrheit der Böse der Geschichte war.

_---*change*---_

Der dunkle Lord war froh, dass Severus den Wink verstanden hatte und den Raum verlassen hatte, während er seine Seelenpartnerin intensiv küsste, bevor er langsam mit seinen Fingern unter ihre Kleidung glitt.

Sie schien ein wenig überrascht, doch gab sie sich seinen Berührungen und seiner Nähe vollkommen hin. Er zog ihr Oberteil aus, war aber immer noch vorsichtig, um sie nicht weiter zu verletzten. Er brauchte sie und er wollte sie unbedingt spüren, um den Bund zu erneuern, den sie damals geschlossen hatten.

Nach ihrem Oberteil musste schließlich auch ihr Rock folgen und er küsste sich vorsichtig an ihrem Bein entlang und weiter hoch bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel, in dem er seine geschickte Zunge verschwinden ließ.

Er hörte ihr Keuchen und ihr Stöhnen, was wie Musik in seinen Ohren war und er konnte seine eigene Erregung nicht verbergen, denn alles in ihm verzerrte sich nach ihr und wollte den Bund erneuern, den sie damals geschlossen hatten.

Er zog ihr den BH aus und neckte ihre Brustwarzen und alle empfindlichen Stellen an ihrem Körper, die er von damals immer noch kannte, während er ihren Körper aber so erkundete, als hätte er ihn noch nie so gesehen.

Er küsste sie kurz, sodass seine Zunge in ihrer Mundhöhle verschwand und ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel entbrannte zwischen Ihnen, während er beobachte, wie die Brustwarzen sich unter seinen Finger verhärteten.

Sie war immer noch so wunderschön und begehrenswert wie damals, als wäre die ganze Sache nie passiert, stellte er fest und zog ihr die Unterwäsche aus. Er verwöhnte sie, bevor er selbst seine Kleidung fallen ließ. Es war die Veela in ihm, die dafür sorgte, dass er sie erst einmal verwöhnen musste, auch wenn sein Vampir sie sofort nehmen und kennzeichnen wollte, aber er wollte sie langsam auf das vorbereiten, was kam.

Er nahm einen Finger und streifte ihre Spalte, bevor er vorsichtig mit dem Finger in sie eindrang, was ein Stöhnen von ihr zur Folge hatte. Er spürte, dass sie feucht war, aber er wollte noch etwas warten. Er wollte ihr Zeit geben zu genießen, denn die Jahre der Gefangenschaft, auch wenn sie sie nicht mitbekam durch ihr Koma, waren doch noch sichtbar.

„Nimm mich, Tom", hörte er sie keuchen, nachdem er einen zweiten Finger in sie eingeführt hatte, was sie erneut zum Stöhnen gebracht hatte. Er zog die Finger zurück und musste lächeln, denn eigentlich sehnte er sich auch danach, aber ihre Augen waren schon fast verklärt vor Erregung und er wusste, dass es ihm nicht anders ging.

Mit einer Handbewegung verschwand auch seine Kleidung, bevor er sich vor ihr positionierte und langsam in ihre enge Feuchte eindrang, was durch ein Stöhnen ihrerseits bestätigt wurde. Erst stieß er langsam in ihr, aber irgendwann wurde es seinem Vampir zu fiel und sein Vampir übernahm die Kontrolle und er stieß leidenschaftlich und tief in ihr, was ihnen Beiden ein Stöhnen entlockte. Er stieß sie beide immer schneller zu Höhepunkt bis als erstes sie kam mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen, bevor er mit ihrem Namen auf den Lippen danach kam, denn sie engte ihn soweit ein, dass er einfach kommen musste.

Er verströmte sein Erbe in ihr, während er sie in den Hals biss und etwas von ihrem Blut trank, was die Bindung erinnerte und sein Familienmal auf ihrer Schulter sich erneuerte. Der Adler und die Schlange, die ineinander verschlungen waren, waren wieder deutlich auf ihrer Schulter sichtbar, was seinem Vampir auch endlich wieder die Befriedigung gab und er selbst fühlte sich besser, denn das Band zwischen Ihnen, was durch Dumbledores Zauber zerstört worden war, war wieder hergestellt.

Er zog sich aus ihr zurück und umarmte sie von der Seite, nachdem er sich neben sie gelegt hatte und genoss die Nachwehen ihrer erneuerten Bindung und des Liebesaktes, den sie miteinander geteilt hatten.

Sie schlief bereits in seinen Armen, während er noch sanft durch ihr Haar strich und sie auf das wiedererstandene Geburtsmal seiner Familie und das Zeichen ihrer Bindung auf der Schulter küsste, bevor er eine Decke über sie beide zog und selber einschlief, mit ihr in seinen Armen.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	17. Wahrheiten

**The Heritage of the ****Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 16: Wahrheiten**

Part: 17/?

Titel: Wahrheiten

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans, Sirius Black x Severus Snape, Remus Lupin x Fenrir Greyback

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Fenrir Greyback hatte die beiden Jungen schließlich gefunden und über seine Schulter gelegt, bevor er mit Beiden nach Riddle Manor zurückapparierte. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihm den Auftrag gegeben und er hatte ihn ausgeführt.

Doch als er die Jungen zum Lord bringen wollte, sah er, dass dieser schlief und suchte andere Personen im Haus, die er auch fand. Es war der Vater des Blonden und dessen Patenonkel. „Hier sind die Jugendlichen, die ich finden sollte. Richtet unserem Lord das aus", meinte er zu ihnen und reichte ihnen die beiden Jungen.

„Ich bin dann in eigener Sache unterwegs", fügte er an, bevor er den Raum verließ und zu sich nach Hause apparierte, um sich ein kräftiges Steak zu gönnen. Dann würde er endlich sich auf die Suche nach demjenigen machen können, den er schon seit Jahren finden wollte.

_---*change*---_

Das blonde Malfoy-Oberhaupt konnte nicht sagen wie froh er war, als er sah, dass Greyback mit seinem Sohn wiederkam. Er schloss ihn glücklich in seine Arme, doch als er ihn von dem anderen Jungen wegbewegen wollte, ging das nicht, zumindest ohne Schmerzen.

„Wir sollten die beiden Jungen beeinander lassen, bevor wir herausfinden, wieso sich Draco so verhält", hörte er den Tränkemeister sagen und er nickte zögernd, nicht gewillt, seinen Sohn loszulassen.

Sie beide gingen mit den Jungen in ein Gästezimmer und legten sie dorthin, bevor Severus Snape seinen Zauberstab zog und die Beiden nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Sein Patenkind war unverletzt, aber der Andere trug immer noch Spuren von Verletzungen und Vergewaltigungen, wie er erschreckend feststellte, und flößte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen diese Tränke ein.

Erst jetzt, als er ihn fertig behandelte und ihn näher betrachtete, fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit von diesem Jungen zu Tom auf. Er schien wirklich dessen Sohn zu sein und sollte das wirklich so sein, würden diejenigen, die dem Jungen das angetan haben, bestraft werden. Da war er es sicher.

Allein der Gedanke, dass ein Kind vergewaltigt worden war, war abartig und schmerzte im Grunde seiner Seele. Aber immer noch wurde die Frage nicht geklärt, wieso die Beiden einander brauchten?! Er überlegte noch einmal kurz und versuchte die Fakten zu sammeln. Der Junge war wahrscheinlich Toms Sohn, das bedeutet, er ist ein magisches Wesen. Ein magisches Wesen brauchte die Eltern bei der Umwandlung, die scheinbar schon geschehen ist. Aber die Eltern waren nicht da gewesen, nur Draco.

Das würde bedeuten, dass der Junge und Draco Seelenpartner waren, denn eine andere Möglichkeit hätte es für Toms Sohn nicht geben können, ohne dass dieser tot war und dass war er ganz sicher nicht.

Er ließ sich sofort zwei Tränke aus seinem Labor bei sich zu Hause in Snape Manor, was Dumbledore zum Glück nicht kannte, bringen und ließ in beide ein Tropfen des Blutes des schwarzhaarigen Jungen hinein, bevor er die Mischung auf je ein Pergament tropfte.

Nach einer Weile stand es dort nun schwarz auf weiß, was er vorher schon vermutet hatte:

_Getestete Person: Cyrius Aar Esthandir Slytherin_

_Mutter: Lisarya Bhaselya Esthandir_

_Vater: Thomas Marvolo Salazar Slytherin_

_Wesen: Elf (50%) – Veela (25%) – Vampir (25%)_

_Seelenpartner der getesteten Person: Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, reichte er die Dokumente an das Malfoy-Oberhaupt neben sich weiter, der ihn die ganze Zeit nur verwirrt beobachtet hatte, aber er hob überrascht die linke Augenbraue, als er beide Zettel gelesen hatte.

„Mein Sohn und der Sohn des dunklen Lords sind also Seelenpartner?", fragte dieser den Tränkemeister, um das Ergebnis noch einmal bestätigt zu bekommen, worauf der schwarzhaarige Mann dies bestätigte: „Das Ergebnis ist zu 99,99 Prozent sicher. Die Beiden sind Seelenpartner und anscheinend hat Draco ihm auch durch die Umwandlung geholfen."

_---*change*---_

Der dunkle Lord wurde bereits von einer Hauselfe geweckt, als jemand in sein Manor apparierte, was er nur wenigen Leuten erlaubt hatte. Doch er wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Viel lieber betrachtete er die Person, die er immer noch so sehr liebte und mit der ihre Bindung erneuert hatte. Natürlich hatte er Greyback auch bemerkt, doch wollte er nicht ohne seine Seelenpartnerin gehen und daher küsste er sie sanft wach.

„Aufstehen, Schatz. Unser Sohn ist hier", meinte er leise zu ihr, die sich nur ungern bewegte, aber als sie die Worte hörte, sprang sie sofort auf dem Bett und wollte zur Tür, als er mit einem Lächeln meinte: „Du solltest dir vorher etwas anziehen, Lisarya."

Sie errötete daraufhin leicht, aber zog sich Unterwäsche und einen Morgenmantel über, ebenso wie ihr Seelenpartner, bevor sie beide in das Gästezimmer ging, das als Einzigstes bezogen war und da fanden sie auch ihn und Draco, ebenso wie Lucius und Severus, die zwei Pergamente in der Hand hielten und sie sofort an sie weiterreichten, als sie sie bemerkten.

„Er muss bei mir noch trinken, bevor er seinen Blutstein erhält", stellte er fest, als er den ersten Zettel durchlas, wo der Name stand, dem er seinem Kind damals geben wollte, zumindest sollte es ein Junge werden.

„Und da er sein Seelenpartner schon gefunden hat, müssen wir beiden erzählen, dass er mehr gefährdet ist, schwanger zu werden, als Draco, da in Cyrius zu fast drei viertel eher submessive Wesen erwacht sind", fügte seine Seelenpartnerin hinzu, als sie auch beide Zettel gelesen hatte. „Die Veela verstärkt seinen Elf noch zusätzlich. Daher ist er umso gefährdeter", ergänzte sie noch, bevor auf das Bett zuging, wo ihr Kind drin lag. So verletzlich und doch wunderschön.

„Wir sollten die Beiden schlafen lassen und sich ausruhen. Ich sollte euch etwas erzählen", wandte sich der Tränkemeister an das Paar im Raum, bevor sie alle vier zögernd den Raum verließen, dabei nicht vergessend einen Zauber zu sprechen, damit sie benachrichtig wurden, wenn die Beiden aufwachen sollten.

„Also was wolltest du uns erzählen, Feya", fragte Lisarya ihren Freund, als sie erneut im Salon Platz nahmen. „Euer Sohn war nicht unverletzt, so wie Draco, sondern es waren Spuren von Verletzungen innen und außen über seinen ganzen Körper verteilt zu finden. Anscheinend hat Draco einen Teil der Verletzungen behandelt, aber nicht alle", fing der hakennasige Tränkemeister nach einem Moment des Zögerns an, „Aber das ist leider nicht alles. Anscheinend wurde er Sohn nicht nur geschlagen, sondern auch vergewaltigt."

Die Augen des dunklen Lord färbten sich aufgrund dieser Worte blutrot und er war kurz davor Morde zu begehen. Wie könnte das nur jemand seinem Kind antun? „Wer?", fragte er den Tränkemeister mit zornigem Blick, der daraufhin schluckte. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber wahrscheinlich die Muggelverwandten zu denen Dumbledore ihn schickt."

Lisarya brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, wen ihr Freund meinte, denn es gab nur eine Familie, die es sein konnte. Sie hatte sie damals als ihre Schwester angegeben und das war der Preis, den sie zahlen musste. Ihr einziges Kind wurde geschlagen, vernachlässigt, misshandelt und vergewaltigt.

„Familie Dursley, Ligusterweg Nummer 4, Little Whinging bei London", nannte sie ihrem Seelenpartner die Adresse, der sie etwas überrascht anblickte. „Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, habe ich Petunia Evans, nun Dursley, als meine Schwester angegeben und sie verlangte von mir, dass ich ihr dafür einen Trank brauen würde, der Vernon Dursley in sie verliebte. Ich habe es getan."

Alle starrten schockiert auf die einzige Frau im Raum, denn sowas hätten sie nicht erwartet, vor allem nicht von ihr. „Aber warum?", fragte schließlich das Malfoy-Oberhaupt, denn er verstand es nicht wirklich. Aber sie wandte sich zuallererst an ihren Seelenpartner, der sie schockiert anblickte und in dessen Blick dieselbe Frage geschrieben stand.

„Du weißt, dass ich damals aus meiner Heimat geflohen bin, als sie angegriffen wurde, nicht wahr? Mutter und Vater haben gegen die Dämonen gekämpft, die unser Land angriffen und dafür gesorgt, dass ich in Sicherheit bin. Ich landete schließlich in diesem Vorort von London und ging durch die Straßen, wo ich auf Petunia Evans traf, die durch die Straßen ging. Sie war gerade mitten in der Pubertät und ihre Augen galten nur diesem Vernon Dursley, was ich gar nicht verstehe", fing sie an zu erzählen.

„Sie erzählte mir von ihrem Wunsch und dass sie nie mit diesem Mann zusammen sein würde, während ich ihr erzählte, dass ich auf der Suche nach einer Familie war, die mich aufnahm. Sie schlug daraufhin vor, wenn ich es schaffen würde, dass er sich in sie verliebte, würde sie ihren Eltern von mir erzählen. Also braute ich diesen Trank, da ich das bereits bei mir zu Hause gelernt hatte, und gab ihn Petunia. Daraufhin redete sie mit ihren Eltern und ich wurde von ihnen adoptiert", schloss sie ihre Erzählung schließlich ab.

„Mir blieb keine Wahl und meine richtigen Eltern verstanden es, nachdem ich es Ihnen erzählt habe und der Krieg vorbei war, aber ich wollte Hogwarts noch beenden", ergänzte sie noch und wartete auf eine Reaktion, die überraschenderweise nicht erwartet von ihrem Seelenpartner kam, sondern von ihrem besten Freund.

„Ich kann dich verstehen und hätte in der Situation nicht anders gehandelt", sagte der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister zu der Seelenpartnerin des dunklen Lords. Sie lächelte ihn erleichtert an, aber sie sorgte sich um die Reaktion des Mannes, den sie liebte.

„Tom?", fragte sie leise und blickte ihm in die Augen, die leider geschlossen waren, sodass sie nicht eine Reaktion erkennen konnte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat, da endlich einige Geheimisse gelöst wurden, was Harrys wahren Namen und seine Wesen betrifft. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

**_Koike27_**


	18. Erwachen & Fragen

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 17: Erwachen & Fragen**

Part: 18/?

Titel: Erwachen & Fragen

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans, Sirius Black x Severus Snape, Remus Lupin x Fenrir Greyback

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Stimmen. Stimmen war das Erste, was er vernahm, als er langsam wieder wach wurde. Und ein Bett, das weicher war, als das, in dem er eben geschlafen hatte. Aber wo war er dann? Was war passiert? Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, dass er Schmerzen gehabt hatte, ungeheure Schmerzen, die nicht nur tief in der Seele waren, sondern auch an seinem Körper. Er wurde gezwungen, seinem…

Er schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn nach außen nicht mehr sichtbar wurde, als eine kleine, zarte Bewegung. Doch was war danach? Nach dieser Sache, die er verdrängen wollte. Jemand hatte ihn gerettet und er war nun anders. Sehr viel anders. Was hatte der Andere gesagt? Er war ein magisches Wesen, aber wie konnte das sein? Seine Eltern waren doch ganz normale Menschen gewesen.

So viele Fragen und keine Antworten, wie er feststellte, aber er wollte einfach nicht aufwachen, fühlte er sich im Moment doch so sicher. Aber er musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er musste wach werden, um Antworten zu bekommen. Er spürte eine Hand, die die Seinige hielt und einen Körper neben sich. Wer war das?

Die Erinnerung kam wieder, nur sehr langsam und ihm wurde langsam klar, wer die Person neben ihm im Bett war und ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit gab. Es war Draco Malfoy, sein Schulerzfeind. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Wieso sollte sich dieser um so etwas Missratenes kümmern wie ihn?

Er verstand es nicht und er wollte endlich Antworten, die ihm Draco, wie auch immer er zu ihm stand, geben konnte. Doch wer waren diese Stimmen? Die Eine kam ihm bekannt vor, aber die Anderen waren so fremd. Gerüche, er nahm Gerüche wahr, die ihm so vertraut zu sein schienen, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Das ging im Moment gar nicht. Er musste aufwachen, um Antworten zu bekommen, aber er wollte nicht die sichere Ohnmacht verlassen, in der er sich befand.

Wem gehörte dieser Geruch, der ihm so vertraut vorkam? Er brauchte einen Moment und noch einen Weiteren bis er den Geruch nach Kräutern endlich zuordnen konnte. „Professor Snape?", krächzte er leise fragend in den Raum. Er hatte immer noch Angst die Augen zu öffnen und falsch zu liegen.

_---*change*---_

Der Werwolf in der einsamen Hütte betrachtete seinen erschöpften und schlafenden Freund bereits eine Weile. Er war sehr erleichtert, dass der Andere nun einigermaßen heil war, aber er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, wieso der Andere unterwegs war? Und vor allem, wieso Tatze noch lebte.

Er war wirklich sehr froh, dass es diesem gut ging, aber er konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich fassen. Er hatte ihn selbst doch durch den Schleier fallen sehen? Er verließ den Abschnitt der Hütte zu der Kochstelle und versuchte eine leichte Mahlzeit zustande zu bekommen. Er kannte seinen besten Freund nur zu gut und wusste, dass dieser bestimmt Hunger hatte. Aber in dem Zustand, in dem er ihn vorgefunden hatte, war eine leichte Mahlzeit erst einmal das Beste.

Er war bereits eine Weile am Kochen, als er plötzlich eine Stimme vernahm, die sehr krächzend klang: „Moony." Es gab keinen Zweifel für ihn daran, dass es Sirius war, der gesprochen hatte und nun anscheinend wach war, und er machte die Kochplatte aus, bevor er zurück zu dem Black eilte.

Er zog den Schwarzhaarigen sofort in eine Umarmung, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er da war, aber er konnte dabei nicht verhindern, dass ihm einige Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen, die er bisher unterdrückt hatte.

„Ich bin hier, Tatze!", meinte der ehemalige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu seinem Gegenüber mit leiser, fast flüsternder Stimme. Es waren keine Worte mehr notwendig, denn die Anwesenheit des jeweils Anderen zeigte Beiden, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren und ihren besten Freund nun wieder gefunden hatten.

_---*change*---_

Während Lisarya immer noch auf eine Antwort ihres Seelenpartners war und der Blick des Malfoy-Oberhauptes auf seinem Sohn lag, hatte der Tränkemeister sehr wohl die Stimme vernommen, die er am Anfang als Einbildung erdachte.

Er näherte sich dem Bett, denn es war nicht Dracos Stimme, die ihn gerufen hatte, sondern die von Potter. Nein, die Stimme vom Sohn des dunklen Lords, wie er sich in Gedanken korrigierte. „Mr. Potter, hören Sie mich?", fragte er den Jungen, der immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er benutzte absichtlich den alten Namen, um ihn nicht weiter zu verwirren.

Ein kurzes Nicken, was nicht viel mehr als eine leichte Bewegung des Kopfes war, bestätigte ihm, dass der Junge scheinbar doch wach war. „Keine Sorge. Sie sind in Sicherheit. Die Wunden wurden bereits fertig behandelt. Ihnen droht hier keine Gefahr", antwortete er seinem Schüler ehrlich mit seinem gewohnten Stimmfall, damit der Junge das nicht falsch einschätzte.

Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin konnte beobachten, wie der Junge mit sich zu ringen schien, bevor er schließlich die Augen öffnete und sich im Raum umschaute. „Was macht Malfoy hier und wer sind die anderen Beiden Personen im Raum?", hörte er erneut die Frage seines Gegenübers, nachdem er ihm etwas Wasser gereicht hatte.

„Keine Sorge, du wirst deine Ant…", wollte er dem Jungen gerade antworten, als er sehen konnte, wie dieser seine smaragdgrünen Augen sehr weit öffnete und weiter im Bett zurückwich. „Wieso ist Voldemort hier und warum hat er mich noch nicht getötet?", hörte er die Frage des ehemaligen Potters schließlich. Sie klang ängstlich, verwirrt und erschrocken.

_---*change*---_

Der dunkle Lord hingegen hatte auf die Worte seiner Seelenpartnerin noch nicht geantwortet. Zu sehr schockierte ihn die Vorstellung, dass die sanfte, junge Frau, die er damals kennengelernt hatte und die seine Seelenpartnerin war, auch solch eine dunkle Seite an sich hatte. Er hatte es nie erwartet, denn er war immer derjenige gewesen, der eine dunkle Vergangenheit hatte. Sie schien immer das Licht gewesen zu sein.

Deshalb schockierten ihn die Worte, sodass er zu keiner Regung fähig war. „Tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht verhindern konnte", sagte er schließlich leise in ihr Haar, während er sich an sie drückte. Er atmete den unvergesslichen Duft ihrer Haare ein und wieder einmal wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte.

Doch er wurde dadurch abgelenkt, dass sein Sohn wach wurde, den Lisaryas bester Freund immer noch Potter nannte, obwohl dieser keiner war. Aber es war im Moment besser. Doch die ängstliche Frage seines Kindes riss ihm das Herz aus seinem Körper. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an, als er die Worte vernahm.

Er wusste, dass Harry oder besser Cyrius ihn ablehnte, was aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit verständlich war, aber er hatte einfach nicht mit dessen Angst in dem Maße gerechnet. Wieder einmal wurde ihm klar, was er seinem Kind angetan hatte.

„Du trägst nicht Schuld daran, dass er dich so ablehnt, sondern ganz allein Dumbledore, der ihn dazu zwang, dich als seinen Feind anzusehen", hörte er die Stimme seiner Seelenpartnerin, die ihm diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Sie beruhigten ihn ein wenig und symbolisch legte er seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch neben sich.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu töten, Harry. Keiner der hier Anwesenden möchte, dass dir oder Draco irgendein Leid zugetragen wird. Wir wollen nur reden und dir die Wahrheit sagen", sagte er schließlich zu seinem Sohn. Es schmerzte ihn, seinen Jungen nicht mit seinem richtigen Namen anzureden, aber es war so richtig.

_---*change*---_

Der Gryffindor verstand nicht die Worte des dunklen Lords, vor allem Zweck. Wieso erzählte ihm dieser, dass er ihn nicht töten wollte nach all den Jahren? Was war die Wahrheit, von dem dieser redete? Und wieso fühlte sich der Name Harry so falsch im Moment an, obwohl er ihn bereits so oft gehört hatte.

Er fand keine Antwort und neue Fragen entstanden in seinem Kopf, sodass er sich an den Kopf packte, weil es zu viel wurde. „Ich verstehe es nicht", flüsterte er schließlich leise und schloss die Augen, während sein Blick auf die Decke gerichtet war. Er blickte in die Augen des Tränkemeisters, der einzigen Person, die er ein Stück weit vertraute und Verzweiflung war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Verzweiflung, weil er nicht wusste, was er glauben sollte und was nicht.

„Harry", hörte er die Stimme seines Lehrers und er wandte den Blick nicht ab, während er ihm zuhörte, „Tom spricht die Wahrheit, aber möchtest du nicht erst etwas essen oder trinken, bevor du die Wahrheit erfährst. Möchtest du sie überhaupt erfahren?"

Wäre doch bloß Sirius oder Remmy hier, um ihm zu helfen, dachte der Gryffindor bitte, während er nicht wusste, was er mit der Frage anfangen sollte. Von welcher Wahrheit sprach er? Inwieweit konnte er diesen Leuten vertrauen?

Er wurde durch eine Bewegung neben sich abgelenkt. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er immer noch Dracos Hand hielt und wurde leicht rot, bevor er seine Hand entfernen wollte, doch der Slytherin neben ihm hielt sie so fest, dass er sich nicht daraus befreien konnte.

Er beobachtete, wie der Blonde neben sich langsam die Augen öffnete und sie dann vor Schock weit aufriss, bevor dieser sich zu ihm begab und ihn beschützend in die Arme zog. „Ihr bekommt uns nicht", sagte der Malfoy-Erbe zu den Anwesenden und versuchte an seinem Zauberstab zu gelangen, um seinen Besen zu rufen. So konnten sie fliehen.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	19. Vom Finden & von Erkenntnissen

**The Heritage of the Founders – Das Erbe der Gründer**

**Kapitel 18: Vom Finden und von Erkenntnissen**

Part: 19/?  
Titel: Vom Finden und von Erkenntnissen  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans, Sirius Black x Severus Snape, Remus Lupin x Fenrir Greyback  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

„Accio, Besen", rief der blonde Slytherin, als er seinen Zauberstab erreicht hatte und sein Besen kam ins Zimmer geflogen. Er hielt seinen Seelenpartner immer noch in seinen Armen und wollte ihn vor allem beschützen. Sie waren miteinander verbunden und daher wollte er ihn auf keinen Fall verlieren.

Auch wenn sie beide noch so jung waren war ihm der Andere sehr wichtig geworden und wollte gerade die Zauberstäbe seiner Gegner herbeirufen, als jemand rief: „Accio, Zauberstab. Accio, Besen."

Es war die Stimme seines Patenonkels, der sie Sachen herbeirief und er verfluchte sich, dass er nicht zuerst die anderen Zauberstäbe gerufen, aber dem war zu spät. Jetzt war die einzige Möglichkeit zu fliehen vergeben und er konnte nur noch seinen Seelenpartner mit seinem Leben schützen, auch wenn das hieß, dass sie beide jetzt sterben würde.

Er schloss die Augen und drückte den ehemaligen Gryffindor an sich, doch es passierte nichts. Er saß mit ihm auf dem Bett und er lebte noch, sodass er es wagte, die Augen zu öffnen und sah direkt in die smaragdgrünen seines Gegenübers, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte zu den Anderen und seinen Seelenpartner fragen hörte: „Warum tötet uns ihr jetzt also nicht?"

_---*change*---_

Fenrir Greyback hatte sich nach einem großen, saftigen Steak endlich auf die Suche nach dem Menschen oder Werwolf gemacht, den er damals gekennzeichnet hatte. Sein Gefährte, den er zu seinesgleichen machte und den er unbedingt finden musste und wollte.

Er hatte zu lange gewartet, aber heute schien ein geeignete Augenblick, denn er hatte beim letzten Vollmond den Geruch gerochen. Es war betörend gewesen und er wusste, dass er dort suchen musste, wo er ihn das letzte Mal gerochen hatte und er apparierte zu dem Waldstück, wo er sofort die Fährte aufnahm und sie entdeckte.

Sie war abgeschwächter, weil der Andere ein Mensch war, aber er fand sie und verfolgte sie, doch es war nicht der einzige Duft, den er roch, als er näher zu dem Ort seiner Bestimmung lief. Es war eine weitere Person bei seinem Gefährten und das versetzte ihn in Wut. Wer war er, dessen Geruch ihm so bekannt vorkam? Er konnte ihn im Moment nicht zuordnen, aber der Werwolf in ihm wollte ihn aus dem Weg räumen, da er ein potenzieller Konkurrent war und er lief dementsprechend noch schneller.

Doch als der Geruch nicht mehr weit entfernt schien, spürte er, wie er etwas durchbrach. Es war eine Schranke voller weißer Magie, die etwas zurückhalten sollte und er hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten dadurch zu kommen. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass sein Gefährte hier festgehalten wurde. Er fletschte seine Zähne, denn das würde derjenige bezahlen, der es ihm angetan hatte, da war er sich sicher.

Aber zuerst galt es seinen Gefährten zu finden und ihn von dem Anderen zu trennen, der auch dort war und ein potenzieller Konkurrent war. Niemand rührte seinen Gefährten an gegen seinen Willen.

_---*change*---_

Der dunkle Lord hatte diese ganze Szene relativ entsetzt beobachtet und er sah Lucius an, dass es ihm genauso ging. Natürlich waren sie beide glücklich, ihre Söhne wieder zu haben, auch wenn der Eine davon noch nichts wusste, aber er hatte nie so etwas erwartet.  
Warum dachten beide Jungen, dass er sie umbringen würde? Natürlich waren sie beide auf Hogwarts gegangen und der Manipulation des Alten ausgesetzt, aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass dies auch bei Draco wirken würde.

Aber scheinbar irrte er sich und überlegte, was er ihnen antworten sollte. Er wollte ihnen keine Lügenmärchen erzählen, denn das mussten sie ihr bisheriges Leben anscheinend ertragen, aber war sein Sohn bereit für die Wahrheit? Er wusste es nicht und blickte zu seiner Seelengefährtin, die anscheinend auch keine Antwort wusste.

Er zögerte sehr lange, aber er kaum auf keine bessere Lösung, und sprach dann: „Ich und auch der Rest der Anwesenden haben nicht vor euch zu töten, weil ich nie meinen Sohn und dessen Seelenpartner töten würde."

Der ehemalige Gryffindor war von diesen Worten, die der dunkle Lord aussprach, den er zweifellos erkannt hatte, da er dem Tom Riddle aus den Tagebüchern sehr ähnlich sah, überrascht. Der dunkle Lord sollte einen Sohn haben, aber hier waren nur Draco und er. Und was sollte dieses Gerede von Seelenpartnern?

Er verstand es nicht, aber Draco war Lucius' Sohn und somit blieb nur noch er übrig. Aber das konnte und durfte nicht sein. Seine Eltern waren tot. Beide gestorben. Wieso sollte auf einmal der dunkle Lord sein Vater sein und warum hatte er es ihm nie gesagt? Er hätte es doch wissen und ihm sagen müssen, da sie sich oft genug gegenüber gestanden haben.

„Meine Eltern sind vor 16 Jahren gestorben und zwar durch deine Hand, Voldemort. Und jetzt willst du mir erzählen, dass du mein Vater bist? Und selbst wenn es so wäre, wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt und zugelassen, dass ich bei meinen Verwandten geblieben bin, anstatt bei dir? Warum hast du mich mehrmals versucht zu töten? Sag mir die Wahrheit, dass ich es dir glauben kann", sagte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich zu seinem angeblichen Vater und es schien ein Funken seines Gryffindortemperaments zurückgekehrt worden sein.

Nach seinen Worten herrschte eine Totenstelle in dem Raum, denn keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte oder besser gesagt sie wollten Tom das überlassen. Immerhin war der ehemalige Potter sein Sohn, aber hätte man genau hingehört, hätte man gehört, wie eine Stecknadel den Schrank herunterfiel und auf dem Boden landete, aber die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden lag auf dem alles entscheidenden Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn.

_---*change*---_

Sie hielten sich immer noch gegenseitig fest und für den Black war es einfach ein gutes Gefühl nach all der Zeit endlich seinen ehemaligen besten Freund in seinen Armen zu spüren. Er war nicht mehr allein und hatte einen der Menschen gefunden, der ihm sehr wichtig geworden war. Es fehlte nur noch Harry und er fühlte sich glücklich.

Doch wo war er? Er wusste es nicht und machte sich Sorgen, als plötzlich die Haustür eingetreten wurde und drückte seinen besten Freund noch enger an sich. Er besaß keinen Zauberstab. Daher konnte er sich nicht verteidigen und er wusste nicht, ob Remus noch einen besaß. Doch da dieser keinen zückte, war es anscheinend nicht so.

Er blickte zur Tür und erkannte die Gestalt, die eintrat, mit Schrecken. Er hatte viele Gruselmärchen über diesen Mann gehört und Moonys Erzählungen aus der Nacht, wo er gebissen wurde, reichten ihm aus, um ihn eindeutig als gefährlich einzustufen. „Ich bin da, Moony", meinte er zu seinem besten Freund, der etwas apathisch bei Greybacks Anblick wirkte, was verständlich war, wenn man die Vergangenheit betrachte.

Er gab ihn einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange, um ihn aus seiner Apathie zu locken, was nicht wirklich gelang, doch was dann passierte, geschah viel zu schnell, dass er hätte überhaupt reagieren können, wenn man davon absah, dass Greyback um einiges kräftiger und stärker als er war, da er noch viel zu geschwächt von seinen Verletzungen war.

Greyback zog den anderen Werwolf aus seinen Armen und drückte ihn fest an sich, als würde er Moony vor ihm beschützen. Der Gedanke klang irgendwie seltsam, aber eine andere Sache fiel ihm nicht ein, als er die Art sah, wie er seinen besten Freund an sich drückte, der immer noch vor Angst und Schrecken zitterte, da er sein Kindheitstrauma wohl nie überwunden hatte.

_---*change*---_

Die Seelengefährtin des dunklen Lords hatte sich bisher aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten, doch ihr Sohn wirkte so verschreckt und ängstlich, dass sie nun aus dem Schatten der anderen Männer vortrat und direkt ihren Sohn anblickte, der immer noch von dem blonden Malfoy-Erben fest umklammert wurde.

Sie konnte erkennen, was in dem Inneren ihres Sohnes verging, als er in ihre Augen schaute, und er schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Anscheinend verwirrte ihre Anwesenheit die ganze Situation noch weiter, aber sie wollte ihm helfen und vielleicht würde er so verstehen. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und den Zauber, den sie früher verwendet hatte, um ihre Haare rot und lockig zu machen, lautlos hinzubekommen und erst dann trat die Erkenntnis und der Schrecken in die Augen ihres Kindes.

Aber da war noch etwas Anderes, was sie nicht deuten konnte, aber sie fühlte sich unendlich glücklich, als er sie plötzlich fragte: „Mama?" Sie nickte nur auf seine Worte und sie konnte erkennen, wie sich ihr Sohn vom Malfoy-Erben löste und in ihre Arme sprang, als wäre das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

Sie konnte ihrem Sohn ansehen, dass er unheimlich glücklich war, dass sie da war, aber sie war auch glücklich endlich ihr Kind wieder in den Armen zu halten, den Jungen, den damals zur Welt gebracht hatte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch das Kapitel so lange vorenthalten habe, aber ich habe gehofft, weiter zu kommen, doch daraus wurde nichts. Ich hänge etwas fest. Daher kann es dauern, bis ich ein weiteres Kapitel veröffentliche. Wie lange, vermag ich nicht zu sagen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	20. Erzählungen & Überraschungen

**The Heritage of the Founders (Das Erbe der Gründer)**

**Kapitel 19: Erzählungen & Überraschungen**

Part: 20/?  
Titel: Erzählungen & Überraschungen  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans, Sirius Black x Severus Snape, Remus Lupin x Fenrir Greyback  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Diese Wende im Geschehen hatte niemand der Anwesenden erwartet, doch auch der junge Malfoy-Erbe spürte, dass sich sein Gefährte in den Armen seiner ‚Mutter' wohl fühlte, doch er machte sich immer noch Sorgen, was die Anwesenheit des dunklen Lords und seiner Eltern betraf. Er konnte nicht einschätzen, was nun der Wahrheit entsprach, und dementsprechend musste er sich auf sein Gefühl und das seines Seelenpartners verlassen.

Aber immer noch glaubte er diesem Frieden nicht, der in dem Raum herrschte. Er wollte eine Erklärung haben, damit das Ganze Sinn ergab. Er wollte verstehen, wieso der dunkle Lord auf einmal so freundlich zu sein schien und etwas sehnsüchtig auf den Potter und diese Frau starrte. Er wollte verstehen und daher fragte er: „Können wir auch mal Antworten auf die Fragen bekommen, die wir gestellt haben? Warum leben wir und sind noch nicht tot? Wieso ist auf einmal Harry der Sohn seines größten Feindes?" Während er sprach, fiel ihm erst gar nicht auf, dass er den Anderen mit seinem Vornamen ansprach.

Überraschenderweise war es nicht der dunkle Lord, der wieder sprach, sondern die Frau, die sein Seelenpartner als dessen Mutter erkannt hatte und den Gryffindor wieder in seine Arme verfrachtete, ohne dessen Hand loszulassen. „Jedes magische Wesen, das es gibt, hat eine Sache gleich. Es gibt nur ein Wesen, der vollkommen zu einem passt, und ihn ergänzt. Dieses Wesen steht einem bei, bei allem, was passiert und unterstützt sowie beschützt einem vor allem. Und diese Art von gegenseitiger Abhängigkeit wird als Seelenpartnerschaft bezeichnet. Diese Seelenpartnerschaft, die ihr beide bereits miteinander teilt, teile ich, die unter dem Namen Lily Evans bekannt war, mit dem dunklen Lord, Thomas Marvolo Salazar Slytherin. Wir fanden uns früh im Leben und waren glücklich miteinander und doch hielt dieses Glück nicht lange an."

Eine kleine Pause machte sie und die Anderen waren gespannt, kannten doch nur wenige die wahre Geschichte. „Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag, an dem ich bereits merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ich begab mich zu einem Heiler, der feststellte, dass ich schwanger war und mein Hormonhaushalt sich umstellte. Daher würde ich mich etwas komisch fühlen. Doch bevor ich Thomas von dieser Nachricht erzählen konnte, würde ich entführt. Es war Dumbledore, der mich entführte und neben mir in der Zelle hockte James Potter. Ich wusste aus meiner Schulzeit bereits, dass er etwas für mich empfand, als Dumbledore den Raum betrat und uns mit einem Ritual und einem Zauber aneinander band. Wir würden erst voneinander getrennt werden, wenn einer von uns starb oder Dumbledore."

Der junge Malfoy-Erbe hörte diese Worte, doch in den grünen Augen, die Harrys so sehr ähnelten, stand deutlich der Schock und die unangenehmen Erinnerungen geschrieben, die damit verbunden waren, sodass sie nur die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Doch das erschütterte nicht nur sein Weltbild, sondern auch das seines Seelenpartners, der sich unbewusst etwas an ihn krallte. Er strich über den Rücken des ehemaligen Gryffindors und wartete darauf, dass die Seelenpartnerin des dunklen Lords mit ihrer Erzählung fortsetzte, was auch geschah: „Dumbledore beobachtete und ständig und wir wurden gezwungen, miteinander zu schlafen, um Nachwuchs für die weißmagische Gemeinschaft zu kreieren. Und einen Monat verkündete ich James, dass ich schwanger war. Er wusste nicht, dass ich bereits einen Monat länger schwanger war. Und darauf ließ ihn Dumbledore erst einmal in Ruhe, bis zu deiner Geburt, Harry." Sie sprach ihn absichtlich mit dem Namen an, den der Junge bereits sein ganzes Leben getragen hatte. „James und ich, wir wussten beide, dass du nicht aus unserer Vereinigung entstanden warst und trotzdem tat er alles, um dich zu schützen, doch es klappte nicht. Dumbledore fand es schließlich heraus und brachte James um, der sich schützend vor uns beide gestellt hatte. Danach versetzte er mich in ein magisches Koma und nahm dich mit, um dich bei den Dursleys unter zu bringen."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und ließ die Geschichte einen Moment wirken, während sie unentwegt ihren Sohn anstarrte. Grün traf auf Grün. „Dein wirklicher Vater wusste nichts von deiner Existenz und griff dich an, weil er dachte, dass du James' Sohn wärst und eine Schachfigur des alten Greises warst. Ich weiß, dass du spüren kannst, dass da eine Verbindung zu mir und deinem Vater besteht. Daher möchte ich dich bitten, uns zu glauben oder wenigstens uns eine Chance zu geben, dir das zu beweisen. Wir stellen dir gerne unsere Erinnerungen zur Verfügung." Ein Nicken ihres Seelenpartners bestätigte diese Aussage, denn dieser wollte seinem Kind zeigen, dass er ihm wichtig war und er alles tun würde, um ihn wieder zu bekommen, nachdem er schon verpasst hatte, diesen aufwachsen zu sehen.

_---*change*---_

Remus John Lupin war wie erstarrt, als plötzlich die andere Gestalt die Hütte betrat, in der er gefangen hatte. Er brauchte keine einzige Sekunde, um zu erkennen, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Es war Fenrir Greyback, derjenige, der ihn selbst zum Wolf gemacht hatte. Dabei war er gerade erst ein Kind gewesen und er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Tag, als er gebissen wurde. Es war eine Nacht, in der er in kindlicher Naivität bei Vollmond herausgegangen war. Obwohl ihm seine Eltern das abgeraten hatten, hatte er es trotzdem getan und war die Nacht bei Vollmond herausgeschlichen, was sich als folgenschwerer Fehler herausgestellt hatte. Fenrir Greyback hatte ihn damals als großer brauner Wolf überfallen und in die Schulter gebissen. Seine Eltern hatten es akzeptiert, aber sie hatten ihn daraufhin eher gemieden und ihm weniger Unterstützung zukommen lassen. Er spürte, dass durch seinen Biss eine Distanz aufgebaut worden war, die nicht mehr zu reparieren war. Und bis heute schämte er sich für diese Naivität, die sein Leben so geprägt hatte.

Doch was hatte Greyback jetzt mit ihm vor? Er spürte sich in diese Vergangenheit zurückversetzt, als er diesem als kleiner, naiver Junge begegnet war. Er fühlte die Angst, die bereits damals durch seinen Körper geflossen war. Er merkte aber nicht, wie er anfing zu zittern, als er plötzlich etwas aufschnappte. Es war ein unwiderstehlicher, vertrauter Geruch, den er im Moment nicht zuordnen konnte. Der jüngere Werwolf spürte aber auch, wie sein innerer Wolf versuchte, seine menschliche Seite zu beruhigen, was ungewohnt war, denn normalerweise war das anders herum. Was war auf einmal mit ihm los, dass er regelrecht ruhig in den Armen des anderen Mannes wurde? Er verstand es nicht, aber gleichzeitig wollte er es auch nicht verstehen, da er sich vor der Antwort fürchtete, die seine Instinkte, die er bisher immer unterdrückt hatte, bereits wussten.

Sein Wolf begann regelrecht sich wohl zu fühlen in den Armen des anderen Mannes, was ihm ein Rätsel war. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, die er bereits am Anfang geschlossen hatte, als Greyback ihn zu sich gezogen hatte, und entdeckte Sirius' blaue Augen, die seine kreuzten. Sorge stand in dessen Augen und der Drang ihm zu helfen. Wie in Zeitlupe wanderte sein Blick weiter und er erblickte nach und nach die Augen des Mannes, der ihn festhielt. Sie waren braun und in ihnen leuchtete etwas, was er niemals dort vermutet hätte: Angst, Beschützerinstinkt und Sorge. Sein Verstand wollte es nicht begreifen und er fühlte sich im Moment nicht in der Lage dazu, irgendetwas zu verstehen.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich im Moment so unendlich träge und schwer an, sodass er erneut die Augen schloss. Zu viele Eindrücke, die er nicht analysieren konnte, schwebten auf ihn ein, vor allem verstand er nicht die Reaktion seines Wolfes. Die letzten Tage machten sich nun spürbar bemerkbar, denn viel hatte er nicht gegessen und das war eindeutig hier zu viel, sodass er langsam aber sicher ohnmächtig wurde. Sein Körper war zu erschöpft.

_---*change*---_

Der schwarzhaarige ehemalige Gryffindor hörte diese Worte und ein Blick in die Augen seiner Mutter bestätigte ihm, dass diese Worte ehrlich gemeint waren. Aber er war sich immer noch ziemlich unsicher, ob er das wirklich wollte. Auch wenn die Chance eine Familie zu haben, zum Greifen nahe war, waren das immer noch seine Feinde gewesen, die hier standen. Doch sie hatten ihm bisher noch nichts getan. Er wandte sein Blick weiter durch den Raum, erkannte den kräuterartigen Geruch und wandte sich seinem Professor zu. Er war der einzige Mensch, den er kannte und der ihm bisher immer die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, auch wenn sie manchmal schmerzhaft war. Dieser Mann hatte ihm mehrmals das Leben gerettet, also konnte er ihm doch am Meisten vertrauen. „Professor Snape", sprach er den Mann an, der daraufhin nur überrascht die Augenbraue hob, weil er scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, „könnten Sie mir ihren Eindruck zu diesen Worten vermitteln." Seine Stimme war ruhig und er hoffte, dass dieser Mann ihm helfen würde.

* * *

_So, das war nun nach langer Zeit das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare sehr freuen. _

_Lg, _

_ Koike27_


	21. Unerwarteter Besuch

**The Heritage of the Founders (Das Erbe der Gründer)**

**Kapitel 20: Unerwarteter Besuch**

Part: 21/?  
Titel: Unerwarteter Besuch  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle x Lily Evans, Sirius Black x Severus Snape, Remus Lupin x Fenrir Greyback  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Lemon

* * *

Der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts zeigte seine Überraschung nicht, aber das Vertrauen, was der ehemalige Potter in ihn setzte, hatte er nicht erwartete, aber andererseits war dies Entscheidung vollkommen logisch, denn er hatte den Anderen nie belogen. Er hatte ihm nur keine Antwort gegeben, wenn er eine Frage nicht beantworten wollte, aber ihm eine Lüge erzählt, hatte er nicht. Doch er kannte diesen jungen Mann eher als gefühlvollen Menschen, der seinen Instinkten folgte, aber so nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Logik, die sein Vater manchmal brauchte, durchkam.

„Mister Potter", sprach er den Gryffindor bewusst mit seinem alten Namen an, „ich kann ihr Unbehagen verstehen, aber diese beiden Menschen sprechen eindeutig die Wahrheit." Er deutete auf Lisarya und Tom einen Moment, bevor er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich und dann mit seiner Antwort fortfuhr: „Und ich kann behaupten, vor allem deine Mutter als eine gute Freundin zu bezeichnen. Ich weiß, wann sie lügt, und ich kenne die Methoden von Albus Dumbledore. Er ist durchaus in der Lage, Menschen zu verzaubern, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen und sie bedingungslos dienen zu lassen. Ebenfalls ist er zu Morden fähig, im Gegensatz zu deinem Vater, aber das sollte er ihnen selbst erzählen."

Er konnte das Wechselspiel der Gefühle in den grünen Augen, die der seiner besten Freundin komplett glichen. Er wusste, dass diese Erkenntnis schwer zu verdauen war, denn er war selber früher auf den alten Mann hereingefallen, bevor Lucius ihn von der Wahrheit überzeugen konnte, dass der alte Greis nicht der nette Mann war, der er immer behauptete zu sein. Aber dies zu erkennen musste jeder für sich selbst erkennen.

Doch gerade als er etwas ergänzen wollte, ging der Alarm von dem Anwesen hoch, dass zwei Personen, die keine Todesser waren, mit einem Diener des dunklen Lord dieses Anwesen betreten hatten. Sofort zog er seinen Zauberstab und machte sich mit den anderen Erwachsenen aus diesem Raum auf, um in den Apparationsraum zu gehen und sich gegen die Eindringlinge zu verteidigen, die er nur gut kannte, wie er feststellen musste.

Auf den Armen von Fenrir Greyback lag der Werwolf, den Dumbledore in einer Hütte im Wald eingesperrt hatte. Scheinbar hatte es Greyback geschafft, durch diesen Schild hindurch zu kommen und diesen zu zerstören, aber wie er ihn kannte, hatte dieser unsauber gearbeitet und er oder Lucius durften sich das wieder ansehen. Doch was ihn noch mehr störte, war tatsächlich die zweite Gestalt, die gelähmt auf dem Boden lag und wütend durch die Gegend funkelte, sofern das möglich war. Es war Black, den er neben Dumbledore wohl am Meisten hasste. Er war so froh, dass der räudige Köter tot war und nun war er wieder hier. Seine schwarzen Obsidiane funkelten wütend, obwohl sie so selten Emotionen zeigte. Wie konnte dieser Köter es wagen, wieder aufzutauchen? Das machte ihn wütend, dass er sich am liebsten um den Hund gekümmert hätte, aber leider wurde ihm ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, als sich Tom mit Fenrir unterhalten hatte. Er durfte mit Zabini sich auch noch um die Beiden kümmern. Jackpot, dachte er genervt, als er auch noch sich um Black kümmern durfte. Lieber hätte er jetzt irgendwelche Schutz- und Alarmzauber entfernt, als sich mit diesem Mann, der ihn sein ganzes Leben malträtiert hatte, zu beschäftigen und ihm auch noch zu helfen, aber er musste diesem Befehl sehr widerwillig folgen. Er ließ den immer noch gelähmten Mann mit Hilfe eines Zaubers neben sich herschweben, um ihn in eines der Gästezimmer zu bringen und sich dort um ihn zu kümmern.

In dem Zimmer angekommen, fesselte er den Anderen mit Genugtuung ans Bett und löste dann erst die Erstarrung. „Ich wusste es immer, Snape, dass du ein Verräter bist", hörte er sogleich den Black ihm entgegen werfen, sodass er genervt die Augen verdrehte. Womit hatte er diese Dummheit verdient? Er wusste es nicht und ihm war das auch egal, denn je mehr er sich damit beschäftigte, desto länger musste er dessen Anwesenheit ertragen und das war inakzeptabel. „Halte einfach die Klappe, Köter, und schalte einfach dein Gehirn ein", meinte er nur knurrend und untersuchte den Anderen mit seinem Zauberstab nach körperlichen Verletzungen. Er fand auch welche, aber er erkannte auch, dass Lupin anscheinend den Anderen mit Hilfe seiner Tränke bereits versorgt hatte und sprach nur noch ein paar lautlose Zauber, während Black sich versuchte aus den Fesseln zu befreien. „Halte einfach still, desto schneller sind wir hier fertig und desto kürzer muss ich deine Gesellschaft ertragen, Black", meinte der Zaubertranklehrer zu seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden, der ebenfalls aufknurrte und ihm darauf antwortete: „Wer weiß, was du mit mir vorhast, Schnieffelus. Ich vertraue einer falschen Schlange bestimmt nicht. Wahrscheinlich sollst du mich hier nur festhalten bis der dunkle Lord kommt, um mich zu foltern und zu töten. Aber vielleicht willst du das selber machen."

„Du und deine Clique habt euch immer schon ausgezeichnet, dass ihr blind und taub seid. Wenn du zugehört hättest, hat der dunkle Lord verlangt, dass wir euch versorgen. Und auch wenn ich das für Zeitverschwendung halte, habe ich meine Befehle, an die ich mich halte", erklärte der Angesproche, woraufhin Black an zu lachen anfing. Vor Wut ballte der Zaubertränkemeister seine Faust, aber drehte sich von dem Anderen ab und durchsuchte seine Tränketasche nach den passenden Trank, als der Andere schon wieder eine hirnlose Bemerkung von sich gab: „Ihr kriecht Voldemort doch alle in den Arsch und lasst euch alles gefangen, Idioten. Wahrscheinlich würdet ihr auch euren Körper für diesen Mann hergeben, um eure Loyalität zu beweisen." Was zuviel war, war zuviel. Nur eine Sekunde dauerte es, bis er mit gezogenem Zauberstab an der Schläfe des Blacks stand und diesen wütend anfunkelte.

„Hör auf von Dingen zu reden, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, räudiger Köter. Bild dir deine Meinung, wenn du die Wahrheit kennst und du solltest vielleicht einmal deinen Verstand benutzen und mit den richtigen Leuten reden", fügte er nur an, bevor er den Mann in einen Schlaf versetzte und ihn die Tränke schlucken ließ, die dessen Heilung beschleunigte. Dann löste er die Fesseln und schloss das Zimmer mit einem einfachen Zauber, damit Black nicht auf die dumme Idee kam, das Anwesen verlassen zu wollen, denn das war diesem definitiv zuzutrauen. Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal einen Feuerwhiskey. Erst Dumbledore, dann Potter und Black. Der Tag war gelaufen und zum Glück wusste er, wo sich in Riddle Manor die Bar befand. Tom würde schon dagegen nichts sagen.

_---*change*---_

Gerade hatte er die Antwort des Tränkemeisters erhalten, dass dies wirklich die Wahrheit war, aber er es selber akzeptieren musste, als auf einmal dieses schreckliche heulende Geräusch ertönte, was in seinen Ohren schmerzte. Er legte seine Hände sofort auf seine Ohren und vergrub seinen Kopf in der Decke, um den Ton etwas zu dämpfen, was aber nicht wirklich half. Er spürte, wie sie weitere Hände auf die Seinigen legte und erkannte, als er den Kopf leicht drehte, dass es sich dabei um die Hände des blonden Slytherins handelte, der ihn vor allem retten wollte. Und tatsächlich half diese einfache Berührung seine schmerzenden Ohren etwas zu beruhigen und seinen Kopf etwas frei zu bekommen. So konnte der junge ehemalige Gryffindor darüber nachdenken, ob diese Worte wirklich ernst gemeint waren. Aber das alles führte nur zu einem Schluss, dass seine Eltern – der Gedanke war noch etwas ungewohnt – wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatten. Sie konnten nichts dafür, dass er bei den Dursleys gelandet war und seine ganze Familie von Dumbledore manipuliert wurde. Wie gern hätte er jetzt Siri bei sich, damit dieser ihm Rat geben konnte, aber dieser war tot, gefallen durch den Bogen im Ministerium vor mehr als zwei Jahren.

Nun musste er sich selbst und seinem Bauchgefühl vertrauen, das ihm auch sagte, dass er die beiden Menschen, die sich als seine Eltern vorstellten, eine Chance geben sollte. Aber gleichzeitig sagte sein Verstand ihm, dass er auch einen Beweis für das Gesagte brauchte. Eine Erinnerung, die diese Worte bestätigte, damit er einen Grund hatte, den Beiden und ihrer Geschichte zu vertrauen. Er spürte, wie sich die Hände von seinem Ohr entfernten, als der Alarmton sich entfernte und nur die Stille hier ließ. Er warf einen Blick zu dem blonden Jungen, der in der Schule in den letzten Jahren sein Erzfeind gewesen war und stellte die Frage, die seit seinem Wiedererwachen ihm auf der Zunge lag: „Warum hast du mir geholfen?"

Er erkannte, dass der Andere mit sich zu kämpfen schien und die Frage im Moment nicht erwartet hatte, als er nach einigen Minuten, als er nicht mehr damit rechnete, ihm die Antwort gab: „Ich war gerade von daheim geflohen, da ich kein Todesser werden wollte und ich die Wahrheit nicht kannte. Es war wie eine Instinkthandlung, als ich in der Gasse nachgesehen habe und dich gefunden habe, aber als ich dich dann in dem Hotel behandelt hatte, habe ich erst herausgefunden, wer du eigentlich warst. Ich war schockiert, dass gerade du, der Harry Potter, der immer als mutig und stark galt, so schwach hier warst und Hilfe brauchtest. Ich fragte mich das erste Mal, warum Dumbledore nicht auf dich aufpasste, so wie er es immer erzählte, als ich merkte, dass uns mehr verband. Du spürst es doch auch, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, obwohl wir diese Vergangenheit haben?", hörte er die Worte des Malfoy-Erben und er musste innerlich zustimmen, denn es gab etwas in ihm, das ihm sagte, dass von dem blonden Slytherin keine Gefahr ausging und ihm stattdessen Sicherheit versprach. Er hatte es nicht verstanden und nun schien eine Antwort so nahe, dass er seine Ohren gespitzt hätte, wären sie nicht schon spitz.

„Bei magischen Wesen ist es so, dass man entweder die Eltern braucht, um eine Umwandlung zu überleben oder jemand Anderen. Dieser Andere ist der Seelenpartner, denn es immer eine andere Person auf der Welt gibt, die den anderen, den zweiten Teil der eigenen Seele besitzt, um sie zu vervollkommnen. Und dieser Seelenpartner ist in der Lage dem Anderen seinen Schmerz zu nehmen und ihm zu helfen. Du bist mein Seelenpartner, wie ich festgestellt habe", hörte er den Anderen leise erklären und schluckte. Der Gedanke, dass der Blonde und er sich eine Seele teilten, war gleichzeitig so abwegig, wie es aber auch die Wahrheit sein konnte. Er hatte heute bereits geglaubt, Eltern zu haben, also konnte er das auch glauben, auch wenn er sich noch nicht sicher war, was das wirklich bedeutete, Seelenpartner von Draco Lucius Malfoy zu sein.

* * *

_So, nach knapp einem Monat gibt es mal wieder ein Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich danke allen Kommentarschreibern zum letzten Kapitel für ihre Kommentare. Ich würde mich über Kommentare zu diesem Kapitel freuen. _

_Lg, _

_eure __Koike27_


End file.
